El Corazón de un Guardián
by MorganD
Summary: Continuación del episodio 69 del anime de CCS. Shounen Ai y insinuaciones de shoujo ai.


EL CORAZÓN DE UN GUARDIÁN  ****

El Corazón de un Guardián  
por [Morgan D.][1]  
traducción: [Daga][2]

__

Por supuesto, Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a CLAMP, Kodansha y Dios-sabe-quién-más. Este es sólo un pequeño ejemplo de lo que yo haría si me pertenecieran...   
Se inicia a continuación del episodio 69 del anime de CCS. Eso significa grandes spoilers de la segunda y tercera temporadas (Kaho, Yue, Eriol, etc.). Shonen ai, insinuaciones de shoujo ai y algo de OOC, quedan advertidos. 

****

Glosario:   
Gaki = mocoso   
Kaijuu = monstruo   
Hoe = la exclamación patentada de Sakura ^__^   
Oniichan = hermanito mayor   
Sensei = maestro   
Otousan = padre   
Hanyaan = la forma patentada de Sakura para sonrojarse y babear ante la presencia de Yukito   
Reiken = poder espiritual   
Ja! = ¡Adiós!   
Kyoudai = hermano 

~*~

Todas las cartas danzaban alegremente alrededor de su joven Ama, brillando bajo la luz del sol en el templo Tsukimine. Sakura alzó su mano para llamarlas y las abrazó amorosamente contra su corazón. 

-Estas son las Cartas Sakura que he transformado con el poder de mi estrella... 

Yue y Keroberos, permaneciendo protectores cerca de ella, sonrieron ante la dulce escena. Había terminado. Su nueva Ama había cambiado todas las Cartas Clow y ninguna de ellas estaba tentada por la posibilidad de convertirse en cartas comunes. El legado de Clow era enteramente de ella, y ella demostraba mucho afecto por éste, posiblemente tanto como el propio Clow había sentido. 

Y hablando del rey de Roma... 

-Hora de dar explicaciones, Clow -murmuró Keroberos-. Será mejor que nos digas por qué causaste tantos problemas a Sakura, o... ¿Clow? -miró hacia el lugar donde Eriol, Spinel Sun y Ruby Moon habían estado un minuto antes. 

Se habían ido. 

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿A dónde se fueron? -rugió Keroberos, y corrió hacia la entrada del templo. Yue voló tras él. 

Sakura estaba a punto de seguirlos cuando Shaoran la llamó por su nombre. Tomoyo vio a su mejor amiga sostener al todavía débil muchacho chino en sus brazos, y sonrió. 

Al fin. Li-kun finalmente había revelado sus sentimientos. Ahora todo estaría bien. ¡Su Sakura-chan sería tan feliz! Nada más importaba. 

Junto a ella, Touya murmurá algo y sus ojos se abrieron. Tomoyo se arrodilló rápidamente cerca de él, esperando bloquear la vista del medio abrazo de Sakura-chan y Li-kun. Esa casi pareja había sido interrumpida suficientes veces, y sabía que una interrupción del hermano mayor de Sakura-chan difícilmente sería agradable. 

-¿Touya-san? ¿Estás bien? 

El muchacho de cabello oscuro se frotó los ojos y bostezó. 

-¿Qué sucedió? Estaba corriendo hacia algún lado... 

-Estamos en el templo Tsukimine -le informó la chica-. Te dormiste. Pero no sé lo que pasó, yo también me dormí. Pero parece que todo está bien ahora. 

Touya-san parecía increíblemente cansado, mucho más que ella. 

-Yue estaba conmigo -recordó él, esforzándose visiblemente por completar el rompecabezas en su mente-. Él sintió que mi hermana estaba en problemas... 

Entonces era cierto. Touya-san sabía sobre las Cartas y los Guardianes. Los miembros de la familia Kinomoto tenían un extraño hábito de no confiarle todo a los demás. Tomoyo no tenía hermanos ni hermanas y algunas veces se preguntaba si sería tan tímida como Sakura-chan a la hora de hablarle a un hermano. 

-Sakura-chan está bien -dudó por un segundo, pero luego agregó-. Cambió todas las Cartas ya. Yue-san está en alguna parte afuera del templo, creo, con Kero-chan -si él sabía, sabía. No tenía caso seguir escondiéndole los hechos. 

Excepto quizás por la escena que se desarrollaba detrás de ella, por supuesto. 

Afortunadamente para Shaoran Li, el mundo tardó un largo rato en dejar de dar vueltas alrededor de Touya. Todavía tenía que acostumbrarse a que sus poderes mágicos fueran drenados, por el bien de Yuki. Nada más que era molesto sentirse cansado todo el tiempo. 

-Al menos ahora sé cómo se siente Yuki... -murmuró, y decidió que despertar en un lugar al que no recordaba haber ido y sin la menor idea de qué había pasado no era nada excitante. 

Yuki tenía demasiado buen carácter como para quejarse, aún si tuviera cómo discutir con su alter ego. Pero Touya decidió decirle a Yue lo que pensaba al respecto. Al menos el ángel plateado debería haber estado ahí para explicarse cuando despertara... 

-¿Dónde está mi hermana? 

Tomoyo se mordió el labio. 

-Ella está bien. 

-Eso ya lo dijiste. ¿Dónde está? -se sentó, comprobando si sus piernas todavía le obedecían. 

-Está... por ahí -la inocente sonrisa de la chica parecía demasiado inocente como para ser real. 

La miró con sospecha. 

-¿Dónde? 

-Bueno... Tú sabes cómo es... -Tomoyo tartamudeó-. Sakura-chan es tan rápida, ahora está aquí y al siguiente segundo está allá... Nunca vi a nadie así de veloz. No me extraña que haya ganado todas esas medallas en las competencias de la escuela, ¡es tan buena en los deportes! Tal vez si entrenara lo suficiente podría ir a las Olimpíadas en algunos años, ¿no sería maravilloso? Ojalá me deje diseñar sus uniformes... 

Entre más hablaba la niña, más seguro estaba Touya de que algo extraño estaba pasando. No necesitaba poderes mágicos para sentirlo: su hermanita le estaba escondiendo otro secreto. 

De alguna manera, como siempre que Tomoyo había sido dejada con el encargo de distraer a alguien mientras Sakura hacía su trabajo, las cosas no se desarrollaron según lo planeado. Así que Touya decidió ignorar su apasionada descripción de los hermosos uniformes que planeaba hacer y se puso en pie con un doloroso gemido de fatiga, ella sólo cerró los ojos y se protegió los oídos con ambas manos. Sabía lo que vendría a continuación. 

Touya escasamente tuvo el tiempo de dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando vio a Sakura con un uniforme rojo y amarillo y una capa blanca, acurrucada en el piso de concreto a unos metros de ahí, segura y aparentemente ilesa. Un segundo más tarde su mente registró la indentidad de la figura vestida de verde que su hermanita bebé tenía en brazos. 

El gaki. 

-KAIJUU!!! -gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. 

-HOEEEE! -sorprendida, Sakura se puso en pie y en posición de firmes instantáneamente. 

Sin el apoyo de Sakura, Shaoran cayó de nariz. 

-¡Ouch! 

Pero al menos había dicho las palabras. 

~*~

Entre tanto, Keroberos vio a Yue aterrizar graciosamente en el suelo de piedra a la entrada del templo e hizo lo mismo. 

-No pude encontrarlo por ningún lado. ¿Tuviste suerte? 

Una pregunta retórica. Si Yue hubiera tenido suerte, no luciría como si el cielo hubiera caído sobre su cabeza. 

-No. Se fue -el Guardián Lunar se sentó en la base de uno de los pilares de la puerta, ocultando sus alas-. Otra vez. 

El corazón de Keroberos se encogió un poco ante el tono y la expresión. Desde la muerte de Clow, nunca había visto a Yue tan solo y perdido como entonces. 

-Qué típico de él -murmuró-. Nunca le gustó explicar nada. Probablemente está ya de vuelta en Inglaterra... 

Yue sacudió la cabeza. 

-Está por aquí. 

-Pero... 

-Estoy seguro -insistió Yue-. Está muy cerca, mirándonos con su misma vieja sonrisa burlona. 

-Yue... -si Keroberos hubiera necesitado otra prueba de que el chiquillo inglés de once años era la reencarnación de Clow, eso habría bastado. Nadie más tenía un talento tan virulento para romper la helada armadura del Guardián Lunar. 

-¡Kero-chan! -Sakura agitó una mano mientras caminaba hacia ellos, su brazo derecho rodeando la cintura de Touya. Era difícil decir quién lucía más incómodo, si él o el gaki, que los seguía con ayuda de Tomoyo-. ¿Dónde está Eriol? 

-Desapareció. Yue y yo buscamos por toda la cuadra. No puedo sentir más su presencia -no había señal de ningún ser viviente en toda la vecindad, realmente. Según las apariencias, Clow se había asegurado de que nadie interfiriera en lo que fuera que fuese el extraño juego que tenía con ellos. 

-¿No estarán protegiéndolo? -inquirió Shaoran, apoyándose contra un pilar-. Es su antiguo Amo, después de todo. 

-¿Estás cuestionando mi lealtad, gaki? -rugió Keroberos frente a la cara del niño. 

Shaoran sonrió. 

-¿Es así como enfrentas a tus enemigos? ¿Con tu mal aliento? 

Mientras Sakura intentaba separar a ambos contendientes, Touya avanzó cautelosamente los pocos pasos que lo separaban de Yue y se sentó cerca de él, sintiendo las blancas plumas rozar su espalda. 

-Te ves tan mal como me siento, ¿sabes? 

-Puedo llevarte a casa, si quieres -replicó el Guardián. 

El pensamiento de volar en brazos del ángel plateado hizo que a Touya se le llenara la piel de escalofríos. Era así probablemente como había llegado al templo en cualquier caso, pero no había estado despierto para saborear la experiencia. Por otro lado, a juzgar por la sombría exrpesión y el frío tono de Yue, no había mucha diversión implicada en la propuesta. 

-¿Yue? ¿Algo está mal? 

Las alas del color de la nieve se agitaron nerviosamente. ¿Cuántas veces lo había llamado Touya por su verdadero nombre? ¿Dos? ¿Sólo una? Sonaba a la vez tierno y extraño en labios del muchacho de cabello oscuro. Justo con en la voz juvenil de la reencarnación de Clow. Al mismo tiempo fuera de lugar y completamente correcto. 

-Tienes que decirme qué pasó, Yue. Ya no puedo seguir adivinándolo. 

-No estoy seguro de conocer la respuesta yo mismo. 

Una fina mano había sujetado su muñeca derecha y levantó sus ojos para encontrar los de Touya. El hermando del Ama parecía tan exhausto... y preocupado. ¿Por qué? 

-¿Yue, estás bien? 

¿Por qué no dejaba de repetir su nombre de esa manera? 

-Estoy exactamente como se supone que debo estar -siseó. 

Gracias a Clow, esa era la respuesta más veraz que podía ofrecer. 

El doloroso gemido de Tomoyo los interrumpió. 

-No puedo creerlo... ¡la aventura más importante de Sakura-chan y yo estuve dormida todo el rato! 

-Tomoyo-chan... -murmuró Sakura. 

-Sin duda te perdiste lo mejor -sonrió Keroberos-. Deberías haberme visto pateando el trasero de Supi. 

-Eso tampoco lo vi yo -gruñó Shaoran sarcásticamente. 

-Porque apenas podías sostenerte en pie. ¡Vaya magia tienes, gaki! 

Sakura se tiró del cabello con angustia. 

-¡Oh, por favor, no empiecen otra vez! 

-La invencible Sakura-chan versos el legendario Clow Reed -sollozó Tomoyo-. El clímax de mi historia épica, ¡y no lo filmé! ¡No es justo! 

Keroberos bajó la cabeza. 

-Todavía no puedo creer que ese fuera Clow Reed... 

-Pero era su magia, sus poderes, su presencia... -argumentó Sakura-. No sé por qué estaba actuando de esa manera, pero ahora estoy convencida de que Eriol es realmente Clow. 

El león alado bufó. 

-¡Eso lo sé! Lo que quería decir era... ¿qué le pasó a su buen gusto? 

Sakura enarcó las cejas confundida. 

-¿Gusto? 

-¿Viste la verdadera forma de Supi? ¡Una pantera con alas de mariposa! -Keroberos gruñó-. ¿En qué estaría pensando Clow? Solía tener mejor sentido de la moda que eso. 

Para enfatizar el punto, extendió sus largas patas y movió sus alas con orgullo. 

Gotas de sudor aparecieron en la frente de cada uno. 

-¡Hoe... Kero-chan! -Sakura sacudió la cabeza. 

-Considérate afortunado -murmuró una solemne, melancólica voz. Le tomó un momento a Sakura y sus amigos darse cuenta de que Yue realmente estaba participando en la conversación-. Lo peor está por venir. 

-¿Lo peor? -Keroberos se estremeció. 

-Sí -Yue casi sonrió-. Apuesto a que el próximo Guardián Solar será un osito de peluche con alas de libélula. 

-¿Alas de libélula? -Tomoyo parpadeó. 

-¿Un osito de peluche? -Shaoran se sonrojó. 

-¿El siguiente Guardián Solar? -Keroberos tragó saliva. 

-Hoe? -gimió Sakura, completamente perdida. 

Touya sujetó con más fuerza la muñeca de Yue, mirando el triste brillo púrpura de esos ojos gatunos. 

Los ojos de Yukito Tsukishiro nunca habían mostrado tanta pena. De hecho, los ojos de Yuki no mostraban pena del todo. 

La sonrisa de Yue tembló, pero permaneció ahí como una sombra, igual que antes. 

-Y el siguiente Guardián Lunar debería ser... -miró el traje de batalla de Sakura, hecho por Tomoyo- ... una linda jovencita. Con largo cabello rizado y mejillas sonrosadas. Vestida en colores brillantes, con montones de lazos. Y un sombrero apropiado -cerró los ojos, formando esa imagen en su mente-. Y alas de libélula, para combinar con las del Guardián Solar. 

Todos esperaron que los ojos de Tomoyo se convirtieran en un par de corazoncitos y dijera algo acerca de un nuevo uniforme para Sakura-chan, pero no sucedió. Aunque no entendía qué ensombrecía tanto la voz del ángel de cabello plateado, le ofreció su simpatía con un silencio respetuoso. 

Eso pedirle demasiado a Keroberos, claro. 

-¿Yue, de qué demonios estás parloteando? Me parece que Ruby Moon cortó más de tu cabeza que sólo unos pocos cabellos... 

-Nos conocemos desde hace más que muchos años -lo interrumpió Yue-. Y sé que no eres tan estúpido como finges ser -miró con fijeza los ojos del león-. Sabes exactamente de qué estoy hablando. 

La mirada intercambiada entre los dos Guardianes era tan intensa y sólida que Shaoran imaginó que podría cortarla con su espada. 

O tal vez no. Tal vez la mirada era suficientemente sólida como para romper su espada. Shaoran decidió que no quería intentarlo. 

Sakura miró inexpresiaba a Kero-chan, luego a Yue-san, a Kero-chan otra vez... hasta que vio al león inclinar las alas y sentarse con la miradaba baja. 

-Sí -murmuró-, lo sé. 

-¡Bueno, pues yo no! -gritó Sakura-. ¿No van a decirme qué está pasando? 

Yue apartó la mirada. 

Keroberos sólo suspiró. 

Empezó a salir humo de las orejas de Sakura. 

-¡Oh, NO! ¡¡¡De ninguna manera!!! ¡Estoy harta de que ustedes dos me escondan cosas! ¡Díganme ahora! ¿Qué nuevos Guardianes? 

El silencio cayó pesadamente a su alrededor y por un momento pensó que no habría respuesta. 

-Los que crearás para reemplazarnos -siseó Yue finalmente. Cada palabra parecía hacer sangrar su corazón. 

-¡¿Qué?! -exclamó Touya, la forma en que sujetaba el brazo de Yue empezaba a resultar dolorosa. Había acerptado darle sus poderes para que Yuki no desapareciera. ¿No era eso testimonio suficiente de que no permitiría a nadie arrebatarle a su amigo? Nadie podía reemplazar a Yuki. 

La pobre Sakura se sentía mareada. Había estado tan asustada por la posibilidad de perder a Kero-chan y Yue-san dentro del Cetro cuando entraron para ayudarla a cambiar las Cartas Luz y Oscuridad. Ahora... ¿iba a tener que perderlos? 

-¡Pero no quiero reemplazarlos! ¡No quiero crear nuevos Guardianes! -se volvió hacia Kero-chan con lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas-. Kero-chan... ¿tengo que hacerlo? 

Aún había mucho sobre la magia que no podía entender. 

-Por supuesto que no -respondió Keroberos-. No escuches a Yue. Sólo está con su mal humor de siempre. 

Yue gruñó, soltando gentilmente su brazo de la mano de Touya. 

-Sakura, somos tus amigos, ¿recuerdas? -continuó Keroberos-. ¡Y vamos a estar contigo todo el tiempo que tú quieras! 

Eso restauró la sonrisa en la cara de Sakura. 

-Precisamente mi punto -comentó Yue amargamente. 

La sonrisa desapareció. 

-Escúpelo, Yue -demandó Touya-. ¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso? 

El Guardián Lunar sostuvo la impaciente mirada de Touya por un momento, antes de enfrentar a Sakura. 

-Ama, tus poder está creciendo más y más a medida que pasan los días. Hoy cambiaste ocho Cartas de Clow de una sola vez. 

-Sólo seis -le recordó ella. 

Yue se encogió de hombros. 

-Cambiaste las otras dos poco después. 

-¡Porque tú y Kero-chan me ayudaron! 

Shaoran gruñó entre dientes. ¿Se había olvidado ya de él? ¡Había ayudado también! 

Yue continuó, ignorando la corrección. 

-Entonces rompiste el hechizo de Clow y conquistaste todas sus Cartas. En veinte, treinta años más, tendrás poder suficiente como para crear tus propios Guardianes. Estaba tratando de adivinar cómo serán. 

Era por eso que había mencionado ositos de peluche; todos sabían que Sakura deliraba por ellos. Shaoran no pudo menos que sentirse un poco aliviado al darse cuenta de que eso no había tenido nada que ver con él. El asombrado silencio de Sakura ante su declaración de amor había apretujado su corazón lo suficiente, no necesitaba que nadie le echara sal en sus heridas. 

Sakura miró su cetro con duda. ¿El poder de crear sus propios Guardianes? Sonaba como una tarea colosal... pero Yue-san nunca alababa sus habilidades más allá de la simple verdad. ¿No había sido él quien le había dicho que le tomaría un largo tiempo antes de igualar el talento de Clow Reed? 

Sabía que Kero-chan tenía razón. Yue-san todavía tenía sentimientos profundos hacia su antiguo Amo y su opinión podía no ser tan imparcial e inemotiva como el Guardián Lunar pretendía que lo era. Pero esos raros cumplidos eran los más valiosos y confiables. A diferencia de Kero-chan, quien hacía su mejor esfuerzo por animarla sin importar las circunstancias, Yue-san no le daría crédito por algo que él no estuviera completamente seguro de que ella era capaz de hacer. 

-No entiendo -dijo una seria Tomoyo-. ¿Necesita Sakura-chan cambiar a los Guardianes de la misma manera que cambió las Cartas? 

La cola de Keroberos se agitó con incomodidad. 

-No, acabo de decirlo. Ya pertenecemos a Sakura. Y nuestros poderes se alimentan de su energía desde el final del Juicio -miró a Touya-. Bueno, no completamente, por supuesto, ella todavía no puede mantenernos del todo por sí misma. Pero mientras tanto puedo obtener energía del Sol, y Yue del hermano de Sakura. 

Sakura se sorprendió un poco. 

-¿Entonces los poderes de Oniichan no se han perdido para siempre? 

Touya la miró con extrañeza. 

-¿No lo sabías? 

No, no lo sabía. ¿Cómo iba a poder, si los dos Guardianes insistían en mantenerla a oscuras? Pero si Yue-san estaba drenando energía de Touya en forma regular, la constante fatiga de su hermano tenía más sentido que si el poder simplemente hubiera sido transmitido de uno al otro como un simple paquete. ¡¡¡Y entre más crecían los poderes de ella, menos necesitaría Yue-san tomar los de Oniichan y algún día ella podría mantener al Guardián Lunar por sí misma y todo estaría bien!!! 

Pero mientras tanto, como había dicho Kero-chan... miró preocupada a su hermano mayor. 

Él le ofreció una sonrisa. 

-Estoy bien, kaijuu. Se hace más fácil cada día. 

-No soy un monstruo -Sakura hizo un puchero. Se sentía mucho mejor. 

-Pero si ella no necesita cambiarlos -insistió Tomoyo-, ¿de dónde vino lo de las alas de libélula, Kero-chan? 

Keroberos sacó las garras por reflejo. Estaba rogando por que Yue no le diera ideas a esa niña. Los trajes de combate eran bonitos, pero nadie iba a tocar sus alas. De ninguna manera. 

Shaoran empezó a entender el punto del Guardián Lunar. 

-Es como tener tu propio lugar en la vida -murmuró pensativo. 

Cinco pares de ojos desconcertados lo miraron. Ni siquiera Yue entendió la analogía. 

-Mucha gente se muda de la casa de sus padres cuando son capaces de vivir solos -explicó el muchacho-. Incluso aquellos que aman a sus padres y viven felices con ellos. Es parte de crecer, supongo -había varias razones por las que él permanecía en Japón. Sakura era la principal, pero en Tomoeda él había tenido un tipo de libertad que nunca había experimentado bajo la vigilancia de su madre-. Es sólo algo natural, querer tus propias cosas, vivir a tu manera -continuó. Incluso si uno aprecia los muebles que heredó o le fueron regalados, ¿no se siente uno más orgulloso de lo que ha obtenido con su propio dinero o hecho con sus propias manos? -un escalofrío bajó por su espalda cuando se dio cuenta que de haber sido el nuevo Amo de las Cartas habría disfrutado crear sus propios Guardianes, sólo para probar que podía hacerlo. Su madre habría esperado que lo hiciera. 

En sus manos, Keroberos y Yue habrían encontrado su perdición. 

Touya estaba en pie, mirándolo con furia. 

-¡Gaki! ¡No estamos hablando de muebles aquí! 

¿Y qué si Yuki no era humano? ¿Qué si otras criaturas similares podían ser creadas con magia? El corazón de Yuki no podía ser duplicado. Sus sentimientos no podían ser ignorados. Esa sugerencia nunca debía mencionarse. 

Shaoran se cruzó de brazos. 

-Quizá no muebles -aceptó-. Pero muchos magos verían las Cartas y los Guardianes como propiedades vivientes. Tienen sus propias personalidades, pero no pueden actuar por su propia voluntad. 

-Voy a mostrarte mi propia voluntad, gaki -gruñó Keroberos, mostrando sus afilados colmillos. 

-No puedes hacer nada si Sakura te dice que no -respondió el muchacho chino. 

Los verdes ojos de Sakura se agrandaron al recordar. Kero-chan y Yue se habían lanzado a una violenta pelea contra los Guardianes de Eriol cuando ella gritó aterrorizada y les suplicó que se detuvieran. No quería que nadie saliera lastimado. Y, para su sorpresa, se detuvieron. 

Se detuvieron y la miraron. Esperando sus órdenes. 

¿Quién era ella para darle órdenes a esas magníficas criaturas? ¿Por qué Clow la había escogido a ella, de entre toda la gente? 

Tomoyo tomó una de sus manos, ofreciéndole una sonrisa. 

-No te preocupes. Si conquistaste todas las Cartas es porque te lo has ganado. Y no pienso que alguien tan poderoso como Clow dejaría que tomara sus creaciones alguien que no fuera preocuparse tanto como él por ellas. 

Sakura le agradeció silenciosamente a la fortuna por tener una amiga como Tomoyo-chan. Era como si pudiera leer su mente y decir exactamente qué la preocupaba. Y siempre sabía cómo animarla. 

Sin embargo, las palabras de la chica produjeron una reacción muy diferente en el Guardián Lunar. 

-Preocuparse tanto como él -repitió Yue con voz ausente-. Me pregunto... 

Touya vio al ángel plateado cerrar los ojos con fuerza, como para contener las lágrimas. Se preguntó vagamente si las criaturas mágicas podían llorar. Yuki nunca lloraba. 

Shaoran tragó saliva, comprendiendo la angustia del Guardián. El poderoso Clow podría haber encontrado la forma de dejarle sus creaciones a Eriol Hiragizawa, si realmente las consideraba valiosas. Pero las había regalado... como ropa vieja que ya no sirviera más. 

Exceptuando que, como el necio hermano de Sakura había dado a entender, la ropa vieja y los muebles no se sienten despreciados. 

Miró a Sakura, que aún sonreía cariñosamente a Tomoyo, y deseó ser solamente un uniforme viejo o una mesa rota. Tener corazón apesta. 

Keroberos se acercó a Yue, tratando de encontrar una manera de animarlo. Repentinamente cayó en la cuenta de que el siempre formal Guardián Lunar seguía sombríamente sentado en la base de ese pilar. Ni siquiera mientras hablaba a su Ama y contestaba sus preguntas se había molestado (o no había tenido la fuerza interior) para ponerse en pie. 

-Deja que Supi y Rubi Moon disfruten el compartir el horrible sentido del humor de Clow. Estamos mejor sin él, de todos modos. 

Cuando Yue abrió los ojos, los tenía tan secos y fríos como siempre. 

-No sé por qué nadie cuestiona tu lealtad, Keroberos -dijo con voz fría-. Aceptas a cualquier amo que te ofrezca suficientes dulces y pasteles. 

El pelaje del león alado se erizó desde sus orejas hasta su cola. 

-Tú, necio, terco, aburrido... ¿Qué se necesita para que admitas que Sakura es una buena Ama? 

El rostro de Yue se endureció. 

-Ese no es el punto.

-¡Sí, sí lo es! -rugió Keroberos-. Ella es más que nuestra ama, ¿recuerdas? Es nuestra amiga. 

Sakura se abrazó a si misma. Yue-san nunca había dado mucho crédito a lo que había logrado en la Torre de Tokio luego de vencerlo. Por otro lado, insistía en llamarla su Ama, sin importar cuántas veces le pidiera que la llamara por su nombre. 

Aparentemente, su opinión no había cambiado todavía. 

-¿Y qué? -continuó él-. Ella nos llama sus amigos. Clow nos llamaba sus niños. Aún así seguimos sin ser nada más que mascotas -con un movimiento brusco, Yue se quitó el arete con la gema azul que siempre usaba en su verdadera forma. Se lo mostró a Keroberos, señalando con un dedo el arete similar (pero con una joya roja) que el león tenía en su oreja izquierda-. Incluso nos marcó como sus mascotas. 

Keroberos tragó saliva, incrédulo. Yue nunca se había quitado ese arete en toda su vida. El Guardián Solar podía apostar que ni siquiera habría dejado que el Conejo de Nieve lo usara sin sentirse celoso. Yue no aceptaría compartir un regalo de Clow con nadie, ni siquiera con su forma falsa. 

-Sé que no te gusta escucharme, Keroberos -continuó Yue-. Pero por esta vez, inténtalo. Porque yo era así y tú lo sabes. No debes dejar que te pase lo mismo a ti. 

Keroberos retrocedió. 

-¿Estás sugiriendo...? 

-Tal vez no en la misma forma, pero sí -asintió Yue. 

-Otra vez están hablando de modo que no les entienda -Sakura sonrió. 

Los Guardianes no respondieron. Hasta el momento en que su Ama les diera una orden directa de explicarle todo el asunto, mantendrían su discusión entre ellos. Afortunadamente para ambos, Sakura evitaba dar órdenes directas. 

Había madurado mucho durante la misión de capturar las Cartas, pero seguía siendo una niña. Lo suficientemente brillante como para adivinar por sí sola la esencia de los sentimientos de Yue hacia Clow, pero probablemente demasiado joven como para imaginar la complejidad e implicaciones de los mismos. 

Keroberos amaba a Sakura, por supuesto. No de la misma manera, pero no podía negarlo. 

-No es lo mismo -murmuró-. Y Sakura no es Clow. 

Ella no podía hacerlo sufrir la misma agonía agridulce que Yue había padecido por causa de su antiguo Amo. ¿Verdad? 

-Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo, me temo -respondió Yue en voz baja, acariciando con un dedo la joya azul-. La forma difícil. 

Touya miró al ángel, profundamente frustado. Había tenido pocas oportunidades de encontrarse con el chico británico de anteojos y sorprendente aura, y todavía menos de hablarle. La desconfianza que había sentido era parcialmente institntiva (la autodefensa automática ante alguien claramente más poderoso que él) y parcialmente una extraña intuición de que el siempre sonriente muchachito estaba de alguna manera conectado al verdadero yo de Yuki. Conectado de una manera que no quería saber realmente. 

Ahora las palabras ambiguas de Yue y sus maneras distraídas estaban diciéndole exactamente lo que temía. 

Touya tenía un rival. Uno fuerte. Quizá uno invencible. 

-Yue-san, lo siento si estás disgustado -dijo Sakura gentilmente-. No soy Clow Reed y nunca podré ser él. Sólo soy Sakura y no sé si puedo ser una buena Ama, pero estoy segura de que puedo ser una buena amiga. Este asunto sobre nuevos Guardianes con alas de libélula... -se encogió de hombros, indefensa-. No quiero nuevos Guardianes. Ni siquiera aunque me gustan las libélulas. 

El alivio de Keroberos ante ese comentario era fácil de notar. Al menos sus alas estaban a salvo. 

-Clow me pidió que cuidara de ustedes, Kero-chan, y de las Cartas -continuó ella, pensando en sus encuentros previos con el mago-. No sé por qué me eligió, pero estoy feliz de que lo haya hecho, ¡y les prometo que pase lo que pase, siempre seremos amigos! 

Tomoyo y Shaoran intercambiaron una mirada sonriente. Era muy fácil pare ellos imaginar por qué Sakura Kinomoto había sido la elegida... 

Sin embargo, no todos parecieron comprender eso. 

-¿Cuántos años significa "siempre" desde tu punto de vista, Ama? -preguntó Yue rudamente. 

Sakura se mordió el labio, deseando haber entendido mal la pregunta. 

-Clow-san dijo que sus creaciones debían ser entregadas a las nuevas generaciones... 

Los dos Guardianes inclinaron sus cabezas preocupados. ¿Entonces era así cómo sería en adelante? ¿Sobrevivir indefinidamente mientras sus amos morían uno tras otro? ¿Pasar de mano en mano hasta el Día del Juicio? Ni siquiera los muebles mejor preservados tendrían que soportar tanto... 

Yue cerró el puño alrededor del arete. 

-¿Y quién será la próxima generación, Ama? 

Sakura se extrañó. ¿Cómo podía saberlo? ¡Ella no era capaz de predecir el futuro! 

Pero la pregunta del Guardián Lunar era más específica. 

-¿Serás tú? ¿Tu próxima reencarnación? ¿O alguien más? 

Tomoyo vio un ligero temblor en las manos de su mejor amiga. Los Guardianes merecían una respuesta clara, pero todos los que estaban reunidos a la entrada del templo Tsukimine sabían que Sakura-chan no podía ofrecer ninguna. No tenía esa clase de conocimiento; todavía no, al menos. La chica de cabello negro notó que Li-kun se apoyaba en su espada, como si fuera un bastón, sus hombros inclinados con fatiga y tristeza... Touya-san rozaba discretamente con sus dedos una de las alas del Guardián Lunar, visiblemente deseando poder hacer más para confortarlo... Kero-chan se veía como un cachorrito perdido... y Yue-san. En ese momento, el hermoso Guardián Lunar y el siempre alegre Tsukishiro-san se parecían tanto entre sí como las piedras a las pombas de jabón. 

No era el final feliz que Tomoyo había planeado para su película épica. 

-No... no lo sé, Yue-san -admitió Sakura finalmente. 

Los ojos de Yue se estrecharon. 

-Pero yo sí lo sé. 

Keroberos dejó escapar un gruñido burlón. 

-Tú tampoco puedes ver el futuro, Yue. 

-No necesito hacerlo. Basta pensar en el retorcido sentido del humor de Clow y la forma en la que nos manipuló... -Yue se puso en pie y abrió sus alas, y Sakura se asombró una vez más ante lo majestuoso que era el Guardián Lunar en su verdadera forma-. Pienso que nuestro destino ya fue decidido, Keroberos. Algún día nuestra nueva Ama se aburrirá y se deshará de nosotros. Entonces serás asignado a elegir el candidato que ella ya habrá elegido, y yo seré asignado a juzgar al candidato en una confrontación que ella ya se habrá asegurado que perderé. El candidato del Ama será nuestro nuevo Amo, hasta que él o ella se aburra también... y así seguirá. 

Sakura se abrazó a sí misma, sintiéndose muy solitaria de repente. ¿Era eso lo que Yue-san pensaba de ella? 

Tomoyo frunció el ceño. 

-¿Estás diciendo que todo era un plan de Clow Reed? ¿Que Sakura-chan encontrara el libro, que Kero-chan la eligiera como Card Captor, el juicio completo? 

Las palabras golpearon a Sakura con fuerza. Por supuesto que era un plan. Si algo podía ser deducido de su encuentro con Clow permitido por la Carta Retorno era que que el difunto mago sabía que algún día ella sería la dueña de su legado. ¿Y qué habría pasado si Mizuki-sensei no hubiera estado ahí para ayudarla durante el juicio? 

La mirada de Yue-san era la de alguien que se sabe traicionado cuando Viento desafió sus órdenes y lo capturó... ¿Qué había obedecido la Carta, la orden de Sakura o la campana de Clow? Viento era una Carta dominada por la Luna, Yue-san se lo había dicho, y debería obedecer la autoridad de él. ¿Y si Mizuki-sensei hubiera hecho sonar esa campana indicándole a la Carta que la autoridad del Guardián Lunar debía ser desobedecida, por la voluntad de Clow? 

¿Y si su triunfo en el jucio no había sido más que una burla? 

Yue apretó los dientes. 

-No se nos ha dado la posibilidad de elegir nuestro camino. Ese no es nuestro propósito -abriendo la mano, dejó caer el arete. La joya tintineó tristemente en el suelo de piedra, rebotando por el pavimento y rodando hasta la mitad de la calle-. No impotan nuestras estúpidas ilusiones. 

-Y-Yue-san... -Sakura estaba a punto de estallar en lágrimas. ¿Cómo podía probarle que estaba equivocado? 

Porque tenía que estar equivocado. Clow lo había amado a él y a Kero-chan y a las Cartas, él no habría forjado un destino tan amargo para sus amadas creaciones. 

¿O sí? 

Yue retrocedió, poniendo algo de respetuosa distancia entre él y la chica de ojos verdes. No quería hacer llorar a su Ama. El propósito de la vida de un Guardián es servir y proteger a su amo. Lastimar a Sakura-sama era como clavarse él mismo una daga en su corazón y retorcerla ahí. Pero en ese punto, simplemente no podía detenerse de escupir todo el veneno que tenía atravesado en la garganta. 

-Me disculpo por mis cuestionamientos. Sólo tenía curiosidad por saber acerca de quién será nuestro nuevo titiritero -murmuró, y se preparó para recibir el puñetazo capaz de romperle la mandíbula que seguramente le lanzaría Touya después de ese comentario despectivo. Pero Touya no se movió. Sus puños estaban cerrados y listos para golpear, y todo su cuerpo temblaba con furia. Pero no se movió. 

-¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? -gruñó Shaoran, sintiendo de repente la fuerza necesaria para permanecer firme. A sus ojos, la criatura plateada seguía siendo tan bella y hechizante como cuando encontró por primera vez a su forma falsa. La belleza y agradables modales de Yukito Tsukishiro podían ser encantadores, pero era ese brillo místico interior lo que hechizaba a todas las personas a su alrededor como el canto de una sirena. Shaoran continuaba escuchando ese maravilloso canto incluso después de comprender la naturaleza de sus sentimientos. Pero si Yue seguía maltratando a su querida Sakura de esa manera... Tal vez sería el momento para la revancha de su combate durante el juicio. 

Yue escuchó a Keroberos gruñir entre dientes, mientras Tomoyo sostenía protectora a una sollozante Sakura con sus brazos. Clow lo había reemplazado con una desesperante mariposa de cabello rosado brillante, las Cartas no lo respetarían nunca más y todos los demás lo odiaban, con la posible excepción de Yukito, que simplemente era incapaz de odiar a nadie. 

Si tan solo él fuera Yukito... si tan solo fuera cualquier otra persona excepto él mismo... 

-Ama, si no me necesita, me gustaría volver al libro. 

Sakura estaba demasiado desconcertada para dar una respuesta a eso, pero Yue resultamente tomó su silencio como un permiso. Necesitaba tiempo a solas, sin la personalidad de Yukito nublando sus pensamientos. Además, el Ama podía convocarlo con el Cetro cada vez que quisiera. Si no podía experimentar el libre albedrío, al menos Clow lo había hecho lo suficientemente astuto como para aprovecharse el momentario silencio de Sakura en su beneficio. 

Eso era probablemente lo bueno de no ser Yukito. 

Antes de que nadie pudiera protestar, Yue desplegó sus alas y se elevó en el aire. Miró la luna en su último cuarto y se preguntó si Clow había calculado deliberadamente ese momento para su reaparición, sabiendo que su antiguo Guardián podría volar luego por el cielo y contemplar su símbolo convirtiéndose en nada... 

~*~

Antes de llegar a la residencia Kinomoto, su conciencia hizo sonar una alarma. No podía volver al libro. Aún si su Ama no había dicho nada en contra (porque no le había dado tiempo de hacerlo), alguien más se lo impedía. O al menos estaba atado por una promesa que le impedía volver al silencio eterno que deseaba en ese momento. 

Así que se sentó en el tejado de la torre de la capilla y se envolvió con sus alas, escondiendo su dolor y desesperación dentro del capullo de plumas. ¿Los humanos llegaban a sentirse así? ¿Como abandonadas e indefensas creaciones de un omnisciente, poderoso hechicero, con una retorcida noción de entretenimiento, contemplando el amargo pronóstico de una existencia sin ningún propósito? Yue lo dudaba. Quien hubiera creado a los humanos no podía ser tan malvado como Clow Reed. 

¿Malvado? 

Yue suspiró miserablemente. No, Clow no era malvado. Era exasperante y lleno de ideas locas, pero también amable y gentil y cálido y... amoroso.. 

Amoroso. 

-Maldito seas, Clow -murmuró, luego se estremeció. ¿Qué tal si el mago realmente estaba por ahí, mirándolo con su sonrisa burlona? ¿Qué tal si lo podía escuchar? 

¿Sí, qué? Clow ya no era su Amo. Ya no era suyo nunca más. Yue era libre de gritarle tantos insultos como fuera capaz, justo en su cara, con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Podía decirle exactamente lo que pensaba de él, de la forma en que lo había tratado, y ofrecer sugerencias de lo que podía hacer con su Cetro de Estrella... 

Y el hechicero sólo le sonreiría. 

El corazón del Guardián se encogió. No era justo. Clow Reed tenía el poder de hacer llover sobre los desiertos, de hacer arder los océanos, de oscurecer el día e iluminar la noche... Pero la sonrisa era un truco sucio. Nadie tenía oportunidad contra una sonrisa. Yue ciertamente no había tenido ninguna. 

-Creo que me equivoqué antes -dijo una voz familiar muy cerca de él-. En realidad te encuentras mucho peor que yo. 

Debía estar alucinando, seguramente. ¿Cómo podría Touya haber llegado hasta ahí? 

-No voy a hablar con tus condenadas alas -insistió la enojada voz-. ¿Vas a abrirlas o tendré que arrancártelas pluma por pluma? 

Titubeante, Yue abrió sus alas un poco y espió afuera. Nunca antes había entendido por qué los compañeros de clase de Yukito temían los graves y silenciosos modales de Touya. El Guardián Lunar había reconocido rápidamente el cálido corazón bajo esa sombría apariencia, quizá velado por sus visiones de una dimensión fantasmal que la mayoría de la gente ignoraba. Pero al encontrarlo ahora flotando en el aire, manos en la cintura y mirándolo furiosamente, Yue reconsideró. Touya lucía tan aterrador como un dios vengativo preparando su golpe final. 

Un tímido sonido de preocupación llegó a los oídos del Guardián, inesperadamente. No era un "sonido" real, no en la forma en la que lo definen los humanos, pero para Yue era tan claro e inteligible como una voz. Bajando la mirada de la figura de Touya, encontró la fuente de la preocupada pregunta que acababa de escuchar, y también la explicación de la presencia del hermano de Sakura ahí arriba. 

-No te preocupes, Flotar -contestó a la Carta-. Estoy bien. 

Touya frunció el ceño, mirando el balón con alas bajo sus pies. 

-No por mucho tiempo. 

Flotar tembló pero se sostuvo. El Ama no habría apreciado el que su hermano cayera desde esa altura, y su seguridad estaba implicada tácitamente cuando ella le pidió a la Carta que hiciera todo lo que él quisiera. El Guardián Lunar tendría que lidiar solo con el problema. 

Una apenada sonrisa curvó los labios de Yue mientras terminaba de abrir sus alas. Otra Carta para atestiguar su decayente prestigio. Sólo podía imaginarse lo que las Cartas estarían comentando a sus espaldas. Al menos esta vez se lo había buscado con esa patética explosión emotiva en el templo Tsukimine; había sido descortés con el Ama y, él lo sabía bien, el reproche público era un castigo leve. 

-¿Te parece divertido? -murmuró Touya. 

Yue aspiró profundo. 

-No. 

-¿Sabes que eres la última persona de la que pensé que tendría que proteger a mi hermana? -el tono era bajo, pero solamente un sordo no notaría la furia que había debajo-. Observé el jucio completo desde lejos, y no intervine porque sabía que no te permitirías lastimarla. Y si no te rompí el cuello después de eso, fue porque noté lo difícil que fue para ti. 

¿Había presenciado el juicio? Dividido entre culpa y gratitud, el Guardián se encontró sin palabras. 

-Pero me parece que te di demasiado crédito -continuó Touya-. Ahora, la pregunta que queda es: ¿vas a darme una explicación antes de que te rompa el cuello? 

Yue lo miró sombríamente. 

-No era mi intención disgustar al Ama -una pobre excusa. Se abrazó a sí mismo, esperando la próxima acusación. 

-¿Entonces a quién querías disgustar? 

Ese no era el cargo que había esperado. 

-¿Qu-qué? 

-¿Te escuchaste a ti mismo allá? ¿Todas las cosas desagradables que dijiste sobre Sakura? 

-Yo... 

-¿Era a ella a quien te referías con lo de "titiritero"? 

-¡No! 

-¿Era a ella a quien estabas acusando de tratarte como a una mascota? 

Yue sacudió la cabeza categóricamente. 

-¡Por supuesto que no! 

-¿Era a ella a quien estabas acusando de reemplazarte? 

El Guardián Lunar lo miró indefenso. 

-No... 

Touya suavizó su tono un poco. 

-¿Era a ella a quien estabas acusando de traicionar tu afecto? 

Yue suplicó internamente por algún agujero negro donde poder esconderse por toda la eternidad. 

-No. 

-¿Entonces por qué es ella la que está llorando por ti con toda el alma? 

Porque era un necio, terco, aburrido estúpido, obviamente. ¿Por qué se tardaba tanto Touya en romperle el cuello? 

-¿Por mí? 

-¿Qué esperabas? ¡Ahora está buscándote por toda la ciudad! 

¿Y por qué no lo había convocado? 

-Está muy enojada conmigo, ¿verdad? -suspiró. 

Touya apretó los dientes. ¿Realmente el ángel era así de estúpido? 

-¡Sakura NO está enojada! ¡Ella piensa que TÚ estás enojado con ella! Piensa que todo el juicio fue un fraude y que no te merece. Piensa que no es una buena Ama, lo que sea que signifique eso para ella. Y, más importante, ¡cree que tú no la quieres! 

Los ojos del Guardián se agrandaron en shock. 

-Pero... 

-No te equivoques, Yue -agregó Touya-. El que está enojado contigo soy yo. 

Su nombre, otra vez. Antes como una caricia, ahora como una patada en el estómago. ¿Qué clase de poder tenía el hermano del Ama sobre él? 

-Nunca quise decir algo como eso... 

-¡Espero que no! -Touya levantó un dedo, mirando directamente al ángel-. Será mejor que la busques y le pidas perdón justo ahora, o te patearé el trasero hasta que seas el Guardián EN la Luna. 

-Touya... 

-Puedo entender que estés enojado con Clow por abandonarte y crear nuevos Guardianes. Sabes perfectamente bien que uno de ellos tiene EL talento de enojarme más allá de toda lógica. Si alguna vez decides darle una paliza, tienes toda mi simpatía. Incluso le sujetaré las alas para ayudarte. 

Yue sonrió, a pesar de la situación, a pesar de sí mismo. 

-Touya... Yo... 

-Pero mi hermana NO es Clow -exclamó Touya-. ¿No eres tú el Juez? Entonces. Sé. ¡¡¡JUSTO!!! 

-To-ya. 

Yue no lo había hecho a propósito. El apodo que Yukito le había dado a su mejor amigo vino a sus labios como movido por voluntad propia, aplacando la furia de Touya y disipando la tormenta entre las dos altas figuras en la torre de la capilla. La ciudad estaba extrañamente callada durante la brillante puesta de sol. 

Una repentina brisa hizo ondear el largo cabello del Guardián y forzó a Flotar a agitarse en el aire para permanecer cerca del tejado. Touya mantuvo el balance fácilmente, pero notó que ya no estaba por encima de la cabeza de Yue. Sus ojos se encontraban al mismo nivel. 

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Yue? -preguntó en un tono más gentil, cansado. 

-Sólo quería estar solo un rato. 

-¿No podías al menos habérselo dicho a Sakura? ¿Qué crees que pensó cuando llegamos a casa y no estabas en el libro? 

Yue se mordió el labio. Probablemente había pensado que le había mentido deliberadamente. 

-Lo siento, no era esa mi intención. Aceptaré el castigo que ella me imponga. 

No tenía ninguna elección, de todos modos. 

Touya lo miró con furia. El ángel ERA estúpido. 

-Castigarte es la última cosa en su mente en este momento. Está loca de preocupación por ti. 

El Guardián Lunar lo miró a los ojos, confundido. 

-¿Por qué? 

-Piensa que huiste o algo por el estilo -exclamó Touya, y luego agregó-. Espero que no lo hayas hecho, porque yo no te lo perdonaría. 

¿Acaso no estaban escuchando cuando el descendiente de Clow les hablaba sobre el libre albedrío?

-Yo no puedo huir. No podría aunque quisiera hacerlo.

¿Quería huir? Yue no estaba seguro. 

-Parece que el juguete de peluche lo hizo una vez. Al menos eso fue lo que pude entender entre los sollozos de Sakura. 

Yue sonrió. 

-Keroberos lo hacía siempre que se enojaba con nuestro antiguo Amo... hacía rabietas como un bebé y pretendía que escapaba de casa. Clow nunca se molestó en seguirlo. Siempre estaba de vuelta a la hora de la cena. 

Touya tuvo que sonreír con eso. Ese tono de voz... y Yuki se atrevía a regañarlo por la forma en la que hablaba de la kaijuu... si tan solo Yuki pudiera escuchar a su verdadero yo en ese momento... 

-¿Es eso lo que estabas haciendo? ¿Una rabieta? 

Los ojos gatunos relampaguearon por un momento. 

-No hay manera de que pudieras entenderlo. 

El muchacho de cabello oscuro se sentó en el balón alado. 

-Tal vez no el asunto completo. Pero hay una parte que puedo entender muy bien. 

-¿Cuál? 

-La que se refiere a la persona más importante de tu vida deshaciéndose de ti con una patada y sin darte ninguna explicación ni otra oportunidad... Si todo lo que dijiste no iba dirigido a Sakura en primer lugar. 

Las alas blancas se agitaron con sorpresa. Touya se preguntó si Yue sabía de lo que estaba hablando. Yuki no, o caería en un desesperado acto de estar completamente despistado al respecto. 

-Al menos ella te amaba -murmuró Yue, abrazándose las rodillas. 

Así que sabía. 

-¿Cómo lo sabes? No me conocías entonces. 

El ángel inclinó la cabeza, visiblemente confundido por la pregunta. 

-No lo sé. Sólo adiviné. 

Enamorarse de Touya parecía tan fácil como atrapar un resfriado en una noche de nieve cuando tu ropa está mojada. O aún más fácil. Yukito no era suceptible a los resfriados. 

Touya miró las algodonosas nubes ardiendo en el escarlata de la puesta de sol. 

-Tenía mis dudas después de que me dejó, ¿sabes? A veces aún las tengo. 

-¿Te arrojó a manos de alguien más? -preguntó Yue sarcásticamente. 

-Cerca -¿qué había dicho Kaho? Que cuando ella regresara, él estaría enamorado de alguien más, y ella también...-. Muy cerca -entonces había sonado como un insulto. 

Pero ahora... ella había abierto la puerta por la que cierto chico de cabello gris, lentes y un perpetuo buen humor entraría a su vida un poco después... y la ventana a través de la cual un terco ángel plateado había volado dentro recientemente. Cada día hacía más difícil sujetar fuertes sentimientos. 

Flotar se acercó al Guardián Lunar y Touya sontió ante la insinuación. No podía entender el lenguaje de las Cartas, si ese etéreo susurro en sus oídos podía ser llamado así. No lo entendía por el momento, al menos, mientras Yue absorbía todo su poder, pero justo como la dulce Espejo, Flotar actuaba con mucha claridad. Las dos eran demasiado cándidas para su propio bien. ¿Todas las Cartas serían así? 

-¿Qué sentido tiene, entonces? 

La pregunta apenas murmurada sonó tan distante, Touya no estaba seguro de si Yue estaba hablándole a él o a sí mismo. 

-¿Qué cosa? 

Mientras inclinaba su cara otra vez, el cabello de Yue cayó sobre sus ojos gatunos como un velo de seda. 

-Empezar con algo que no puedes conservar. 

¿Cuántas veces se había hecho Touya la misma pregunta? 

-Tal vez no tiene un sentido. Al menos no en una gran escala universal. 

-¿Qué quieres decir? 

-Kaho y yo nos divertimos juntos. 

Yue lo miró con sospecha. 

-¿Eso fue suficiente? 

-No. Yo quería más. Pero esa vez fue todo lo que pude obtener. 

-¿Entonces, estás satisfecho? 

-Difícilmente. Pero no me arrepiento. 

El Guardián lo consideró por un momento. 

-¿Y si ella sabía todo el tiempo que eso no iba a durar? 

Touya suspiró. 

-Ese es el problema con nosotros, los humanos. Nada es para siempre. 

-Sí, pero... 

-Lo sé -el otro lo interrumpió-. Kaho y Clow... ellos pueden ver más lejos que nosotros. 

Yue asintió, incómodo. Era inquietante, ver sus pensamientos escaneados de esa manera, especialmente por alguien que teóricamente no tenía en ese momento el poder de hacer algo así. 

-Mis padres sólo tuvieron una década para compartir -continuó Touya-. Y si mi padre hubiera sabido desde el día en que conoció a mi madre que ella moriría a los 27... ¿crees que la habría dejado? 

-No es una comparación justa -respondió Yue-. Mi Ama no había nacido entonces -y, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por sonar casual, añadió-, tampoco tú. 

No logró engañarlo. 

-Yo no soy importante a escala universal. 

A juzgar por la reacción del Guardián, había dicho algún tipo de herejía. 

-¡¡¡Por supuesto que lo eres!!! 

La voz de Flotar concordando con Yue fue tan categórica que Touya casi pudo escucharla y no sólo como un murmullo en el fondo de su mente. El universo de esas criaturas mágicas probablemente era un poco pequeño, murmuró para sus adentros, y centrado en la vida de aquellos que los gobernaban y mantenían. Sakura era el foco de su existencia por ahora y si algo le sucedía a su hermano mayor, para su curvada visión del mundo eso sería una catástrofe de proporciones galácticas. 

Un pensamiento capaz de confundir, por decir lo menos. 

-No sé nada acerca de Clow -dijo Touya-. Es difícil para mí imaginarme a alguien tan sabio como decías allá en el templo, pero vamos a asumir por un momento que él fue todo lo que dijiste que era. Que él sabía todo lo que iba a pasar, y que el mismo día en que te creó sabía que no te conservaría para siempre. 

Yue sintió de repente una dolorosa presión comprimiendo su pecho. Esas palabras sonaban todavía peor viniendo de alguien más. Asintió en silencio. 

-Entonces, vamos a suponer que él pensó de la misma manera en que estás pensando ahora... que no tenía caso empezar con algo que no iba a conservar. Supongamos que te regaló desde el mismo inicio -esperó hasta que el ángel asintió otra vez-. Eres una de las personas más importantes en MI universo. 

Durante medio segundo, el rostro del Guardián fue inundado por un torbellino de emociones, sus ojos tan grandes y vívidos como los de Yuki. Abrió la boca para protestar, pero le falló la voz. Herejía, eso era lo que parecía a punto de gritar. Flotar, por otro lado, se esponjó alegremente. Touya sonrió. Un precioso medio segundo. 

Sin embargo, el momento pasó demasiado pronto. La pálida frialdad retomó el control de la actitud del ángel mientras unos tristes párpados ocultaban la tormenta en los irises de plata. 

-Ya veo. 

¿Lo hacía? Touya dudaba al respecto. La otra explicación para la reacción de Yue era que no quería lidiar con eso. Quizá no había lugar para él en el corazón del Guardián Lunar después de todo. Quizá la única razón por la que Yukito le sonreía en la forma en que lo hacía era porque no sabía que su verdadera alma tenía un Amo ya, y sólo uno. 

Quizá Touya tenía un rival invencible. 

-Supuse que mi existencia servía a los propósitos de Clow -dijo Yue suavemente-. Tal vez aún lo hace de alguna manera. ¿Pero por qué tenía que hacerme de esta forma? 

Para Touya ESA era la peor de las herejías. ¡Esa luminosa perfección no debía ser cuestionada! 

-¿Qué forma? 

No estando acostumbrado a hablar sobre esas cosas, Yue tardó un poco en ordenar sus pensamientos. 

-¿Piensas que nos concibió a nosotros, Cartas y Guardianes, sólo para cuidar de él? 

-No lo creo. 

-Entonces, tenemos otro propósito. 

Touya apretó los labios. Esa angustiada necesidad de un propósito, de un significado para su vida... la había tenido hasta hacía poco, cuando las visitas de esos maravillosos espíritus se habían vuelto demasiado frecuentes. Si no había tenido mucho qué responder entonces, ¿qué consuelo podía ofrecer al ángel ahora? 

-Él se burló de mí -continuó Yue-. Tal vez se burló de todos nosotros, y nuestro propósito es algo completamente diferente de lo que siempre pensamos que era... pero aún así tenemos un propósito, que no es cuidar de él. 

El muchacho de cabello oscuro inclinó la cabeza con duda, inseguro de a dónde se dirigía la línea de pensamiento que estaba tomando su compañero. 

-Pero simplemente no puedo entender... -susurró el Guardián, atrapando al muchacho humano con una mirada suplicante- si no se suponía que lo amara, ¿para qué me dio un corazón? 

Touya contuvo la respiración, mientras su corazón se aceleraba. 

-Tal vez para que pudieras amar a alguien más -sugirió, las palabras apenas consiguiendo pasar por su garganta, repentinamente seca. 

En ese momento, Flotar silenciosamente cambió de posición, para que el hermano del Ama quedara al lado del Guardián Lunar, de manera que ambos miraban en la misma dirección, a menos de la distancia de un brazo el uno del otro. Era lo más que Flotar podía acercarlos. Si Yue-sama no hubiera tenido esas alas tan grandes... Esos dos tendrían que cerrar el resto de la distancia por sí mismos. 

Predeciblemente, Yue no hizo el esfuerzo. Visiblemente estaba todavía tratando de descifrar el significado de las inesperadas palabras que acababa de escuchar, sus cejas frunciéndose nerviosamente. Y se veía realmente lindo así, decidió Touya. 

Lindo. No era una palabra que pudiera ser asociada fácilmente con el magnífico Guardián Lunar. Con Yukito Tsukishiro, por otro lado... 

-¿Yue? 

El ángel se estremeció ante la calidez con la que era pronunciado su nombre. De nuevo. 

-¿Por qué no regresaste al libro? 

Yue parecía genuinamente sorprendido por la pregunta. 

-Te di mi palabra. 

Touya se cruzó de brazos, confundido. ¿De qué estaba hablando? Ni siquiera sabía del libro hasta que Tomoyo se lo explicó (lo poco que entendía ella al menos), mientras trataban de confortar a una llorosa Sakura luego de que Yue los dejara en el templo Tsukimine. 

Las siguientes palabras de Yue eran claramente una disculpa. 

-Sólo quería estar solo para pensar. El libro fue la primera cosa que me vino a la mente. No hay lugar en este mundo que pueda igualar la paz y el silencio del libro, y he estado afuera por tanto tiempo... Todo lo que quería era volver de nuevo ahí y dormir ahí dentro hasta que mi presencia fuera convocada otra vez -confesó-. Pero te hice una promesa y puedes estar seguro de que la mantendré. No alejaré a Yukito de ti. 

Vaya elección de palabras... ¿Era así como se sentía el ángel, atrapado por un contrato? En realidad, Touya no había pensado en la transferencia de poder como un contrato, un beneficio garantizado por ciertas condiciones. Yue lo había puesto en esos términos, pero todo lo que Touya le había pedido era que cuidara de Sakura y Yukito... 

¿Hasta qué punto iba ese malentendido? 

-Yue, dime una cosa: ¿honestamente crees que tú y Yuki son dos personas diferentes, o es sólo parte de este gran esquema de mantengamos-a-Touya-a-oscuras? 

-No creo que sea posible mantenerte a oscuras -contestó Yue automáticamente-. Ni siquiera sin tus poderes. 

-¿Vas a responder mi pregunta o tendré que adivinar también? -sonrió el muchacho. 

-Me miras y dices "tú", piensas en Yukito y dices "él" -Yue se encogió de hombros-. ¿Qué hay que adivinar? 

Touya puso los ojos en blanco. 

-Debería haber sabido que no me ibas a facilitar las cosas. Bien, todavía puedo seguirte el juego. Cuando Yuki se transformó frente a mí en la casa del chico británico, te observé con atención. Hay un solo cuerpo. Lo haces cambiar por medio de la magia: las alas, el cabello, los ojos, la piel y todo... pero es la carne de Yukito, todo igual -aseveró, colocando su mano en la de Yue. 

El Guardián no reaccionó, pero Flotar suspiró contenta. Animado, Touya continuó. 

-Y siempre he sabido que Yuki no es humano, desde el primer momento en que lo vi. No es algún tipo de posesión. Está hecho de la misma materia preternatural que puedo sentir en ti. 

Touya vio que la cabeza de Yue se inclinaba un milímetro más y deseó no haber sido tan enfático. Sabía que el ángel había puesto mucho esfuerzo en esconder su verdadera esencia; escuchar cuán vano había sido ese esfuerzo ciertamente debía ser un poco humillante. 

-Y Yuki se ve ridículo con mi pijama azul de conejitos -agregó rápidamente para cambiar el tema. 

Quizá el cambio fue demasiado drástico. 

-¿Perdón? -se atragantó Yue. 

-Me la regaló una anciana dama, una maestra de paleontología, amiga de otousan desde hace mucho. Un regalo de cumpleaños, me parece. Fue hace años, antes de que nos mudáramos a Tomoeda. Recuerdo que era demasiado grande para mí entonces. Pero la talla fue el menor de los problemas. Lo que realmente me enojó fue pensar que alguien realmente me había imaginado usando esa cosa azul con conejitos en el cuello y en los puños de las mangas. Realmente me ofendí. 

Yue habría sonreído, si no hubiera estado tan preocupado ante la idea de que el hermano del Ama se había vuelto loco abruptamente. ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con todo lo demás? 

-Pero entonces... ¿recuerdas cuando tuvimos el problema con las termitas en casa? Tuve que sacar todas mis cosas del closet para cambiar la madera, y otousan vio la pijama en mi cama y dijo que parecía perfecta para Yuki. Sakura estaba ahí y dijo lo mismo. Y yo la miré y... ERA perfecta para Yuki. Su talla, su estilo, los conejitos y todo... pero no podía imaginarme a Yuki usando algo así por más que me esforzaba. 

En lo personal, Yue pensaba que ese era el traje más ridículo con el que su forma falsa lo había avergonzado jamás. Yukito tenía una actitud casi infantil con lo relativo a la ropa, juguetes y decoración. Yukito Tsukishiro en el mall significaba Yue el Guardián Lunar acurrucándose en indefensa agonía en su interior. 

-Así que la siguiente vez que se quedó a dormir en casa, hice que se la pusiera -Touya sonrió con el recuerdo-. Tenía que verlo con eso. 

-Le encantó -gruñó Yue. 

-Lo sé. Esa pijama parecía haber sido hecha para él. Pero aún así... -el muchacho se estremeció-. Era completamente incorrecto. Muy, muy incorrecto, y no no tenía idea de por qué. No, hasta que te vi. 

El Guardián lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. 

-Sólo entonces me di cuenta... estaba mirando a Yuki y te veía a ti. Te sentía a tí. Y nadie en su sano juicio te haría ponerte una pijama de conejitos, Yue. 

El tono, tan suave y cálido, con un toque de burla... tan familiar. 

-Tú lo hiciste. 

-Tenía que probar mi punto -argumentó Touya-. Los miro a él y a ti y veo a una sola persona. Una persona con amnesia de medio tiempo, pero sólo una. Ahora entiendo por qué llamas a Yuki tu forma falsa. Él es muy verdadero y real. Lo falso acerca de él es la impresión de que no es tú, sino sólo una máscara. En realidad, la máscara eres tú. Él es tu verdadero corazón, en una forma falsa. Es para confundirse por completo. Jamás hubiera imaginado un disfraz mejor. 

Yue estaba mareado. 

-¿Qué? 

-Estoy adivinando, ¿recuerdas? Todas las pistas que me has dado me dicen que tú y Yuki son el mismo. A pesar de que eso no explica por qué él actúa tan extraño a veces. 

El Guardián Lunar trató de digerir eso. ¡¿Él era el no-humano con extraños poderes, grandes alas y ojos felinos, y Touya pensaba que el extraño era Yukito?! 

-¿Al menos vas a decirme cuál es mi puntuación en el juego? -preguntó Touya. 

La conversación estaba provocándole dolor de cabeza a Yue. ¿Yukito su verdadero corazón? De todos los conceptos raros... ninguno más. 

-Clow creó la personalidad de Yukito poco antes de morir -le dijo aTouya-. Creó un hechizo para reemplazar mis recuerdos cuando me transformara en mi forma falsa. Olvidé todo con respecto a él, Keroberos, las Cartas y la vida que había tenido antes, y el espacio vacío fue llenado con imágenes de personas que nunca existieron y lugares en los que nunca he estado. Al menos así fue como funcionó hasta el juicio. 

Touya reprimió una sonrisa. No estaba tan lejos de lo que había pensado. 

-¿Qué cambió? 

-Mientras Yukito está despierto, yo duermo. Pero sueño con él, con las cosas que hace y dice y piensa... -Yue se estremeció-. Antes nunca soñaba. 

-Es así como sabes si Sakura está en peligro -dedujo Touya-. ¿Yukito sueña contigo? 

El ángel sacudió la cabeza. 

-El hechizo de Clow lo impide. 

-¿Es permanente? ¿El hechizo? 

Yue dudó. 

-No creo que pueda romperlo con un solo intento. Tengo sólo el poder de, como dijiste, hacer que Yukito sueñe conmigo. Gradualmente aprendería más sobre mi vida y recuperaría mi memoria. Pero no creo que tenga el derecho de romper el hechizo de Clow. 

-¿Por qué? Ya no es tu dueño. 

-Pero lo fue. Le debo respeto. 

-¿Al titiritero? -gruñó burlón Touya. 

Yue gimió. No estaba siendo muy lógico, ¿verdad? ¡Unos minutos antes estaba dándole vueltas a la idea de gritarle insultos a Clow en su propia cara! 

-No deseo romper el hechizo de Clow -se corrigió a sí mismo con obvia reluctancia. 

-Lo sé. Disfrutas soñar con Yuki -Touya vio una protesta formándose en los labios del Guardián y lo interrumpió antes de que hablara-. ¿Cuánto de tu tiempo pasas como él? No tratas de mostrarte, ¿no es así? No si Sakura no te necesita. Yuki realmente no sabe lo que signfican el dolor y la angustia. Sin tu memoria él ha tenido muy poca experiencia de la vida, y lo que me ha contado acerca de sus abuelos, de su infancia, es tan pacífico y dulce, peor que los libros que lee Sakura. No tiene idea de cómo se siente perder a alguien que amas -recordando que tenía aún su mano en la de Yue, entrelazó sus dedos con los del ángel-. Tomas sus memorias como sueños agradables. Realmente no puedo culparte por eso. 

Incluso lidiando con dos personalidades diferentes, Yue nunca se había sentido jamás arrastrado con tanta fuerza en dos direcciones diferentes al mismo tiempo. Parte de él deseaba volar y refugiarse en el libro para esconder su vergonzosa perplejidad... y otra parte sólo quería quedarse ahí y jugar con los cálidos dedos de Touya. 

Se había sentido más cómodo con la amenaza de terminar con el cuello roto. 

Las sugerencias de Touya estaban creando un remolino en su cerebro. Yukito, la forma falsa, el verdadero corazón. Yue, la verdadera forma, la máscara. Eso implicaba que había estado escondiendo mucho más que sólo sus poderes mágicos durante años... lo cual era cierto, ¿o no? Honestamente no podía recordar una época en la que no hubiera estado escondiendo algo de alguien. Incluso cuando vivía con Clow... o especialmente cuando vivía con Clow. 

No tenía sentido... pero sí lo tenía de alguna manera en medio de todo ese absurdo, reconoció Yue ante sí mismo, o al menos ante la sombra que se había acustumbrado a considerar su esencia detrás de la lumiscencia y las apariencias cambiantes. Quizá la percepción de Touya era aún suficiente para discenir la maldición de los que vivían bajo el poder de la Luna, en un caótico mundo privado, con ataduras poco claras, donde los confines de las almas eran demasiado intangibles y la luz marfileña era demasiado débil para ofrecer más que un pobre balance y claridad difusa... tal vez To-ya realmente podría comprenderlo, después de todo. 

Asombroso. Mucho qué pensar a partir de una ridícula pijama de conejitos... 

-¿To-ya? 

-¿Qué? 

-Pensaste que Yukito se veía ridículo con esa pijama justo desde el comienzo. 

-Sí. 

-Y comprendiste por qué cuando me viste durante el juicio. 

-Eso es lo que dije. 

-Pero aún así me hiciste usar esa cosa incontables veces después de eso -acusó Yue. 

Touya sonrió. 

-Ups. 

¿Ups? ¿Había hecho intencionalmente que él... Yukito... se viera estúpido, y todo lo que decía al respecto era "ups"? 

-Nadie en su sano juicio, dijiste. 

-Culpable del cargo -confesó el muchacho de cabello oscuro-. Llámame lunático, si quieres, nunca podría negar eso -agregó, con una sonrisa malévola y un ligero beso en la mano de Yue. 

La sonrisa. Truco sucio. Y lo de la pijama era la misma clase de broma que Clow podría haberle gastado sin pensárselo dos veces. 

El beso, sin embargo... 

-Me asustas -admitió Yue. 

Esa definitivamente no era la intención de Touya. 

-¿Por qué? 

-Dijiste que Clow y Mizuki podían ver más lejos que nosotros. Pero tu percepción, incluso ahora, no parece ser poca. Tal vez no puedes ver el futuro... pero puedes ver a través de barreras que ni siquiera se supone que debas saber que existen. 

-Quieres decir que puedo verte -tradujo Touya gentilmente. 

Sintió la mano de Yue tensándose bajo la suya, y entendió su punto. Estaba actuando como un tonto, tratando de impresionar al ángel con su inteligencia al romper todos sus velos con demasiada rudeza. Era algo que podría haber funcionado con Yuki, que tenía poco que esconder. Pero Yue estaba aterrorizado ahora. Touya lo habría estado si la situación fuera al contrario. Touya LO HABRÍA ESTADO con Kaho. 

El tira-y-encoje había estado destrozando a Yue. Los dedos humanos envolviendo su mano repentinamente se sentían como cadenas sometiéndolo a un estresante escrutinio. 

-To-ya... 

-No tiene nada que ver con magia -le dijo Touya, temeroso de haber asustado torpemente a ese pájaro plateado-. Puedo verte porque... somos muy parecidos. 

-Quieres decir tú y Yukito -respondió Yue a la defensiva. 

Las cejas de Touya se fruncieron. 

-Todos dicen que Yuki y yo no tenemos nada en común excepto el fútbol. Sabía que estaban equivocados, pero, honestamente, no podía decir por qué. No hasta que te vi por primera vez -eso había sido un delicioso enigma para Touya. Conocía a Yuki como la palma de su mano, pero, con toda sinceridad, no lo comprendía. El amable muchacho de cabello gris llevaba el corazón expuesto en su cara, difícilmente se molestaba en ocultar sus sentimientos de nadie... sólo que era imposible encontrarles sentido. En otras palabras, Touya fácilmente podía decir cuáles podrían ser las reacciones de Yukito en cualquier situación, pero esas no eran las que Touya pensaba que deberían ser. 

Por su parte, Yue emanaba una espesa aura de misterio, romanticismo, dudosas intenciones y pasiones antiguas, hechizando a los pocos testigos privilegiados de su manifestación en este mundo con la insoportable belleza y lejanía de la Luna. Touya se había aproximado al Guardián con pasos temerosos, medio esperando a cada minuto ser arrojado a un abismo sin fondo invocado por el ángel... pero el temeroso silencio de esa borrosa dimensión se sentía extrañamente familiar. Entender a Yue era tan fácil (o tan difícil) como entenderse a sí mismo. 

-Tú -murmuró Touya cálidamente-. Lo que Yuki y yo tenemos en común eres tú. 

Otro absurdo imposible... que llenó los oídos de Yue como una canción antigua que conocía de corazón. Una canción de Luna. Una verdad de Luna. "Abre tus ojos", le cantaba secretamente, "Míralo". 

Si To-ya era realmente capaz de entender el lenguaje de la Luna, siempre sería capaz de ver al verdadero Yue a través de todas las barreras, máscaras y formas falsas. Y a cambio... 

A cambio él podría ser visto y entendido. A cambio él podría encontrar en un Guardián Lunar un espíritu capaz de unirse al suyo, un confesor y un confidente. Un compañero. No era soprendente que Nakuru Akizuki se había visto atraída por él como una polilla a una lámpara... No era sorprendente que tuviera ese poder sobre Yue con sólo decir su nombre en voz alta... 

Obedeciendo al silencioso canto en su alma, llevó la mano de Touya hasta sus labios y besó los cálidos dedos. Demasiado tarde para sentirse asustado. Ciertos llamados simplemente no pueden ignorarse. 

El corazón de Touya se aceleró una vez más. La imagen de una foto se formó en su mente... un tímido ciervo comiendo confiadamente de la mando de Nadesiko Kinomoto... 

Su pájaro asustado no voló. Touya no podría decir si todos los malentendidos habían sido finalmente aclarados, pero en medio de su vacilante parloteo, Yue había encontrado una razón para quedarse. 

-Hermoso -susurró. 

Yue lo miró, luciendo por un instante tan despistado como lo habría estado Yuki en su lugar. 

-Tú, estúpido ángel -aclaró Touya. 

-No soy un ángel -corrigió Yue. 

Herejía... 

-¿Entonces, admites que eres hermoso y estúpido? 

Un segundo demasiado tarde, Touya comprendió que había sido aterradoramente directo otra vez. Pero la reacción de Yue en esta ocasión fue la última que él (o cualquier otro que conociera a Yue) habría esperado. 

-Ups -susurró el Guardián Lunar con la más adorable sonrisa. 

Yue tenía razón, no era un ángel. Un ángel no habría sido tan diabólico como para atreverse a poner a Touya Kinomoto en "mode hanyaan". El muchacho de cabello oscuro tuvo que reunir toda su fuerza y sentido del ridículo para mantener la compostura y no derretirse ante la vergonzosa interjección. 

Flotar no podía esperar para volver al libro y contarle todo eso al resto de la baraja... 

Touya miró nerviosamente a su alrededor, buscando un enemigo oculto. Sorprendido, Yue examinó el lugar con sus sentidos, pero no podía sentir ningún peligro. 

-¿Qué pasa? 

-Nada -respondió Touya-. Paranoia, creo. Me parece que estaba esperando que Akizuki se me tirara al cuello de repente. 

-Será mejor que no lo haga -respondió el Guardián fríamente. 

-A Yuki nunca parece importarle -señaló el otro, curioso. 

No, Yukito nunca se había sentido maltratado por la chica. Yue estaba molesto y a la vez lo envidiaba por eso. 

-A mí me importa -admitió. 

Hermoso, torpe, celoso... 

-No lo olvides. Yo sujetaré sus alas. 

-¿Entonces por qué piensas en ella ahora? 

Celoso... y tan estúpido. 

-Porque siempre nos interrumpe cuando trato de decirte algo importante. 

Las pupilas de Yue se dilataron por un momento. Algo importante... 

-Quieres decir... cuando tratas de decírselo a Yukito. 

Touya sonrió. 

-¿Realmente tienes que ser tan terco con eso? 

-No lo sé -murmuró el Guardián Lunar. ¡Aún reconociendo la verdad en las palabras de Touya, era un asunto muy complicado para resolverse de una sola vez! Ya era bastante difícil pensar en Yukito como una parte incomprensible de sí mismo que estaba fuera de su control, pero ahora que Yukito sabía de su existencia y pensaba acerca de él en más o menos los mismos términos... Acarició el dorso de la mano de To-ya en señal de disculpa. 

-Honestamente, no lo sé. 

-Y yo no sé qué hacer contigo -suspiró Touya-. Si le digo a Yuki lo que siento, Yue pensará que él no me importa, sino sólo su forma "falsa". 

Yue se estremeció. Había estado absolutamente seguro de eso un minuto antes. Ahora el canto de la Luna y el palpitar de su corazón estaban confundiendo sus pensamientos y espíritu. 

-Y si le digo a Yue lo que siento -continuó Touya-. Yuki ni siquiera recordará lo que dije cuando despierte. 

Los hombros de Yue se inclinaron. 

-Uno de los propósitos del hechizo de Clow es proteger a Yukito -dijo defensivamente-. Es por eso que no quiero romperlo. Todo lo que quiero es salvarlo de lo traumático de mis recuerdos. 

El tono burlón de Touya era inconfundible. 

-Quieres decir que TÚ quieres protegerTE A TI MISMO de TUS PROPIOS recuerdos. 

Yue desvió la mirada, avergonzado. 

-Es una manera de decirlo -sólo que no su favorita. 

-No beso tan mal, ¿sabes? -rió el muchacho humano-. No creo que eso vaya a ser un trauma en tu memoria. 

-¿To-ya? -el sonrojo en las mejillas del ángel combinaba hermosamente con su pálida piel. 

-¿Puedes prometerme algo? -preguntó Touya suavemente, tomando esa ruborizada cara entre sus manos-. ¿Puedes prometerme que cuando Yuki despierte, recordará que lo besé en el tejado de esta torre? 

Vértigo. Por un momento Yue se sintió tan mareado y asustado que no pudo distinguir arriba de abajo, y sus dedos se aferraron instintivamente al cuello de la camisa de To-ya. Esto no estaba pasando, eso no podía pasar. Tenía que haber escuchado mal, To-ya no iba a... no había manera de que tuviera la intención de... 

¿Pero entonces por qué To-ya sujetaba su cara con tanto cuidado y... expectación? 

Iba a... iba a hacerlo. Todo lo que Yue tenía que hacer era prometerle... 

El Guardián Lunar cerró los ojos aterrorizado. 

Prometerle que compartiría ese momento con Yukito Tsukishiro. 

Y eso irremediablemente significaba empezar a romper el hechizo de Clow. Descorrer la cortina entre las dos personalidades, bajar los escudos. Dejar que su forma falsa pudiera adentrarse en su corazón... ¿O dejar que su verdadero corazón pudiera adentrarse en los pensamientos de la máscara? ¿Cuál opción era la más perturbadora? 

¿Sabía To-ya lo que le estaba pidiendo? Había mucho que perder ahí... Si Yue lo había perdido casi todo con la muerte de su amado Amo, Yukito todavía tenía sus propios tesoros... Sakura-chan... To-ya... su propia y única perspectiva de la vida... ¿Tendría Yue la oportunidad de conservar todo eso para sí? ¿Podría su Ama mirarlo con el mismo amor y admiración que profesaba tan abiertamente a Yukito? 

¿Se preocuparía To-ya por él en misma forma...? 

¿Se preocupaba realmente? 

Con una profunda inspiración, Yue reunió todo su valor y abrió los ojos, encontrando la mirada de Touya, esperando, y lo ineludible. Yukito temía no ser real. Yue temía que Yukito hubiera llegado a ser más real que él. Ahora una simple promesa podría iniciar el proceso que volvería irrelevantes todas esas dudas, y el temor insoportable. ¿Pero tenía elección realmente? 

La Luna susurró su adorable canto de sirena en sus oídos. No tenía caso resistirse, y era doloroso. 

La piel del Guardián Lunar brilló pálidamente. En lo profundo de la mente de Yue, Yukito despertó. 

-Prometo que -murmuró Yue- Yukito... -se mordió el labio. Eso no sonaba bien. Se corrigió-. Nosotros... -no, todavía no estaba bien. Tragó saliva-. Yo recordaré. 

To-ya sonrió... vaya un truco sucio... y de repente se inclinó hacia el ángel, arriesgando su balace mientras cerraba la distancia final entre los dos. Sorprendido, Yue adelantó brazos y alas para sostenerlo, asombrado ante esa obvia declaración de confianza, ni siquiera Keroberos o su Ama habrían saltado al vacío, confiando en que Yue no les dejaría caer. 

Era algo que sólo Clow habría hecho. 

Distraído por esos pensamientos y la preocupación por la seguridad de To-ya, casi se olvidó del propósito de ese peligroso movimiento, y se alarmó cuando unos cálidos labios se encontraron con los suyos, cálidos y hambrientos, abriendo una docena de ventanas en su alma. 

A pesar, de la fatiga, la aprehensión, la angustia, Touya respiraba más libremente ahora. Akizuki podría hacer acto de presencia ahora. Podría saltarle al cuello con sus alas de mariposa e incluso su amigo pantera (eso debía haber sido todo un espectáculo, qué mal que no había estado despierto para verlos) y con un ejército completo de goblins y elfos, más los Cuatro Jinetes del Apocalipsis... Nada lograría obligarlo a interrumpir ese momento, excepto un rechazo de Yue o de Yuki. E incluso entonces, con dura reluctancia. Había sido muy paciente, y había esperado casi paralizado por el momento perfecto. La recuperación de Yuki y la promesa de Yue... Ahora, finalmente había llegado el instante de dar el primer paso. Para saltar a ciegas en la noche. Para el vuelo incontrolado en pos de la Luna. 

La boca de Yue sabía a nieve y gotas de lluvia fría, pero su beso hizo que Touya sintiera una calidez interior, y algo más que un poco de embriaguez. Como sake caliente bebido por labios congelados, una garganta seca y un estómago vacío. Delicioso y peligroso. La extraordinariamente larga melena olía a rocío y lilas blancas, y Touya se preguntó cómo se sentiría tener su piel desnuda cubierta por ese sedoso velo de hebras de platino. Tenía que probarlo. Pronto. 

Pero por el momento ese veso era todo lo que iba a conseguir. El pobre ángel y Yukito todavía tenían demasiadas cosas con las cuales lidiar, y Touya no estaba seguro si en ese momento tocar a uno no era como engañar al otro. Hasta el momento en que pudiera abrazarlos a ambos y dejar bien claro que ninguno estaba siendo dejado de lado, un simple beso tendría que ser suficiente. 

Pero si los besos de Yue eran siempre como ese, resultaría difícil impedir que su cerebro hiciera corto circuito mucho antes de que tuviera la menor oportunidad de disminuir la cantidad de ropa entre ambos. Se preguntó vagamente si Yuki besaría de la misma manera. Dejó que su lengua acariciara la de Yue, probando y saboreando, sus manos se deslizaron para hundir los dedos en el suave cabello del ángel, las palmas cubriendo sus orejas... 

Yue se estremeció. Su arete. Había tirado su arete. La preciosa gema a la que Clow Reed había cortado, dado forma y pulido con sus propias manos. No un talismán mágico como las joyas grandes que los cuatro Guardianes llevaban en sus vestiduras para ligar sus poderes a los de sus amos. Aunque estaban hecho del mismo material, los dos aretes, el suyo y el de Keroberos, eran simplemente un detalle cariñoso de parte del hombre que había imaginado al dúo de mágicas criaturas aladas y los había soñado con fuerza suficiente como para hacerlos reales. Un símbolo que declaraba que, sin importar lo que pasara, en alguna forma ellos siempre pertenecerían a Clow. 

¿Cómo mascotas? Sí. Siendo honestos, sí. ¿Pero sólo como mascotas? 

Alguien dejó escapar una risita dentro de su mente. ¿Yukito? ¿Pero él qué sabía? 

Un sollozo se formó en la garganta de Yue. Había sido un tonto. Como Keroberos le había estado enseñando a su pequeña Ama, la llave de la magia más poderosa era desear algo con todo tu corazón. El talento más difícil, más profundo y verdadero era tener el deseo. Crear seres vivientes, capaces de sentir y ser racionales, tan fuertes y exquisitos como los Guardianes... Clow debía haber puesto todo de sí en eso. En ellos. 

Justo como lo había hecho con el delicado arete que Yue había tirado con furia. ¿Qué fuerza lo había poseído para obligarlo a hacer algo tan estúpido? 

Sintiendo su duda, Touya abrió los ojos y empezó a retroceder... pero antes de que sus labios se separaran, Yue lo abrazó con fuerza, desesperado por no perder ese momento, ansioso de lograr que durara tanto como fuera posible. Silenciosamente se disculpó con Clow, pero podría ir a buscar el arete más tarde, el beso era un tesoro efímero que nunca tendría la oportunidad de saborear otra vez. 

Flotar agitó las alas frenéticamente, al borde de perder el balance y dejar caer al hermano del Ama. Por un breve momento, la Carta deseó que esa difícil misión hubiera sido encomendada a Vuelo, que tenía habilidades más avanzadas. Pero por otro lado, eso habría acabado con cualquier posibilidad de que las otras Cartas se enteraran de la dulce escena entre el Guardián Lunar y el hermano del Ama. La soberbia Vuelo tenía el disgustante hábito de no compartir las aventuras del Ama con las demás. Eso era muy injusto, especialmente porque Vuelo era la más empleada de todas... si no fuera por Viento, la imbatible soberana del chismorreo... 

Viento podría haber hecho el trabajo también. Pero desde el juicio, había habido un embarazoso silencio entre la Carta elemental y el Guardián Lunar, y Yue-sama difícilmente se habría relajado hasta ese punto en presencia de Viento. Y el hermano del Ama no se habría sentido suficientemente cómodo como para hacer lo que estaba haciendo si lo hubiera estado sosteniendo un testigo con facciones humanas. 

Flotar se esponjó orgullosa. Mantener seguro al hermano del Ama a esa altura, ser discreta Y ADEMÁS contarle todos los detalles al resto de la baraja. ¡Eso ciertamente era una misión para la recursiva Flotar! 

Sin notar la trepidación del balón con alas, Touya se perdió en el luminoso abrazo de Yue. No había estado equivocado: ese hermoso ángel no era inocente. Su beso era una enloquecedora mezcla de duda y ansiedad, pero también era un contraste patente con la ingenuidad de Yukito Tsukishiro. Eso llenó a Touya de tensa anticipación, y más que sólo un poco de ansiedad. A diferencia de Yuki, Yue sí tenía a alguien con quién compararlo. Después de Kaho, había deseado una relación en la que no le tocara el papel de "muchacho virginal", que le había correspondido durante tanto tiempo. Con esto se acababan sus esperanzas.

¿Sería demasiado exigente esa criatura mágica? ¿Su antiguo amante lo habría acostumbrado a estándares demasiado altos? Touya comprendió abruptamente que ni siquiera sabía si bajo ese sofisticado traje el cuerpo de Yue siquiera sería similar al de un humano... 

Cuando Kaho los vio juntos a él y Yuki, había comentado con una sonrisa traviesa "¡No has cambiado nada, Touya!". No había captado las implicaciones entonces; ahora no tenía más opción que concordar tímidamente con ella. Seguía dejando que su reikan lo guiara al objeto de su afecto, todavía suplicaba por alguien que pudiera entender y manejar la incomodidad de ser más que ordinario, todavía terminaba en los brazos de un discípulo de la Luna, y alguien que indudablemente había recorrido un camino mucho más largo que el suyo. ¿Qué edad tenía Yue, a todo esto? ¿Y realmente quería enterarse de ese detalle? 

Cerrando los ojos contra esas incómodas dudas, dejó que el beso se hiciera más intenso. Había visto docenas de personas babeando por Yuki, incluyendo a la kaijuu y al gaki, sin molestarse en sentir celos. De alguna manera, la comprensión del verdadero yo de Yuki había causado esa repentina erupción de celos y actitud posesiva, obligándolo a enfrentar la realidad de lo que estaba tratando de conseguir: atrapar y retener a un ser que fácilmente podía volar fuera de su alcance para siempre, o aún peor, disolverse entre sus dedos. 

Y por si eso no fuera suficiente como para una pesadilla, esta nueva faceta de su desafío no prometía ser más fácil de manejar. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, ¿verdad? Ese simple gesto suyo sería comparado con un pasado lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar sombras congeladas para siempre en los luminosos ojos de Yue. Pocas cosas eran más duras y brindaban menos recompensas que el luchar contra fantasmas. 

Pero perder a ese ángel no era una opción. Sin atreverse a interrumpir el beso, Touya apretó a la figura plateada contra su pecho, deseando poder brindarle refugio dentro de su corazón. 

No podía saber que esos temidos fantasmas estaban gradualmente perdiendo sus colores, borrándose en la mente de Yue. Incluso el recuerdo de las largas y angustiosas décadas durante las cuales había esperado ser besado otra vez eran nada más que una noción desvaneciéndose en su cerebro. En ese momento sólo era consciente de una cálida boca devorando la suya, unas finas manos que jugaban tiernamente con su cabello, el firme pulso de un corazón contra su pecho, la fresca brisa rozando sus alas, la presencia del Guardián Solar acercándose a ellos... 

¿Ahh? 

-Ejem -Keroberos se aclaró la garganta. 

Touya definitivamente no tenía el hábito de ser sorprendido de esa manera. Dio un salto, Yue y Flotar casi no pudieron atraparlo a tiempo. 

-¡No me sorprendas de esa manera! ¡Sabes bien que ya no puedo sentir tu presencia! 

En alguna parte profunda, Yukito se sintió dolido y culpable. Yue también sintió algo de eso. Esa no era la mejor cosa que tenían en común, pero aún así... si la fusión era ineludible, empezaría por alguna parte. 

Por otro lado, ineludible no significaba abrupto o rápido, o que su salud mental fuera a estar en peligro. Un dulce beso largamente esperado y un destello de dolor, eso era suficiente para un inicio. Con amoroso cuidado, Yue envió la parte de su mente que era la conciencia de Yukito de vuelta al letargo sin sueños; el pálido resplandor disminuyó también. Era demasiado pronto para presentar a Yukito con la parte colérica de Keroberos. 

Touya ofreció al león la mejor de sus miradas furiosas. El peluche amarillo sobredimensionado de Sakura había llegado en el peor momento posible. Pero su cólera desapareció cuando miró de nuevo a Yue. El ángel estaba haciendo un esfuerzo colosal por recobrar la compostura, y no estaba teniendo mucho éxito. Incluso había levantado un poco las alas en un tímido intento por esconder su cara de la mirada divertida del león. 

Reprimiendo una risita por el bien de Yue, Touya miró a Flotar. Tenía la curiosa impresión de que la bola con franjas estaba sonrojándose. 

Keroberos se agazapó un poco. Algunas veces tenía pesadillas sobre las penetrantes miradas del hermano de Sakura. 

Pruedentemente, decidió mirar a Yue. 

El Guardián Lunar encontró el sarcástico brillo en esos ojos dorados y se estremeció. La burla muda no era el estilo de Keroberos. Sus reproches y quejas eran siempre fuertemente verbalizados y acompañados de rugidos, agitar de alas y algunas veces incluso objetos voladores estrellándose en las cabezas de las personas. ¿Qué podía hacer que mantuviera la boca cerrada, para variar? 

Yue parpadeó. HABÍA algo obligándolo a manetener la boca cerrada, literalmente. Tenía un pequeño objeto brillante entre los dientes. 

El arete con la joya azul. Keroberos lo había recogido para él.

Touya empezó a sentirse incómodo con todo ese silencio. ¿Qué estaban haciendo los Guardianes? ¿Podían comunicarse por medio de algún tipo de telepatía, arte del cual él no sabía nada? 

De repente lo golpeó la noción de que si bien los espíritus estaban ausentes temporalmente de su visión, de ahora en adelante su vida estaría rodeada de criaturas mágicas como esas. Y Yue había tenido razón, siendo humano, no podía comprenderlas por completo. Siempre habría una parte de la perspectiva de Yue/Yuki que estaría oculta a su mirada, aún si recuperaba sus poderes. 

Esperanzado, Touya se las había arreglado para ayudar a Yue con la parte que sí podía entender, la pérdida, el abandono, la soledad... Pero había aún una porción mística del problema que sólo podía imaginar. Así que por mucho que quisiera mandar lejos al león y quedarse en compañía del ángel un rato más, comprendió que era tiempo de hacerse a un lado y dejar que Yue recibiera la ayuda de alguien que sabía mejor por lo que estaba pasando. Tendría la oportunidad de conseguir más y mejores besos después. Ahora Touya estaba seguro de eso. Decididamente, se puso en pie, confiando en que Flotar se mantuviera estable. 

-Los esperaré en casa -dijo, y le guiñó un ojo a Keroberos-. Calmaré a mi hermana kaijuu mientras tú tratas de meter algo de sentido común en la dura cabeza de tu hermano. 

Yue tragó saliva. Keroberos se sorprendió tanto que casi dejó caer el arete. ¿"Hermano"? 

Pero Touya sólo se cruzó de brazos mientras Flotar, sintiendo claramente el peligro que el hermano del Ama acababa de invocar sobre sí mismo, iniciaba el descenso. 

-Y no me miren de esa manera chistosa ustedes dos. Estoy demasiado familiarizado con la dinámica entre parientes como para no reconocerla en cuanto la veo. Ja! 

El Guardián Lunar gimió miserablemente. Con todas las vergonzosas noticias que Flotar tenía para contarle al resto de la baraja, sería un milagro si él y Keroberos volvían al libro y no encontraban un motín esperándolos... 

Pero mucho antes de eso, la moral de Yue tenía que sobrevivir a lo que Keroberos iba a arrojarle ahora. Adelantando una mano abierta, Yue aceptó el arete, temiendo lo que vendría a continuación, tan pronto como la boca del Guardián Solar estuviera libre. 

-¿Te das cuenta de que mientras estabas seduciendo a Oniichan, Sakura estaba al borde de un ataque por tu culpa? 

Yue puso los ojos en blanco. Casi tan malo como había esperado. Keroberos estaba siendo inesperadamente diplomático en comparación con sus estándares normales. 

-No lo llames "Oniichan". Es irrespetuoso. 

-De acuerdo. ¿Y puedo saber por cuál respetuoso nombre te estabas dirigiendo a él ahora? -gruñó con burla el león. 

Yue hizo un enorme y bastante fútil intento por no sonrojarse. 

-Keroberos... 

-Pensándolo mejor, no me lo digas. Ahórrame los detalles. 

-¡No es lo que estás pensando, Keroberos! 

El Guardián Solar cruzó sus patas delanteras en un gesto muy humano. 

-No podría preocuparme menos por tu vida amorosa, Yue. ¿Quién sabe? Si encontrar pareja te hace aunque sea un poquito menos gruñón de lo usual, incluso me sentiré agradecido. 

Yue estaba empezando a ver rojo. Al menos ya no había ninguna Carta presente para escuchar eso. 

-¡Pero hablando en serio! -continuó Keroberos con ese tono indignante suyo-. ¡Con Clow tenías mejor sentido de cuál era el momento adecuado! 

-Mientras que tú no tienes, no has tenido y jamás tendrás ese sentido -murmuró Yue. 

El león apoyó las cuatro patas en el tejado, usando las garras para sostenerse. 

-Y eso lo dice el que hizo llorar a Sakura justo cuando acababa de cambiar todas las Cartas Clow. No puedes reconocer una celebración ni siquiera cuando el confetti está lloviendo sobre tu cabeza. 

-Podrá ser tiempo de celebración para ella. Tal vez incluso para las Cartas. No estoy seguro de si es tiempo de celebración para nosotros dos. 

-¡Bueno, yo tampoco estoy seguro! 

Yue lo miró sorprendido. 

Keroberos bajó la cabeza. 

-Pero no voy a arruinar la fiesta de los demás. Eres tú quien siempre lo hace. 

El Guardián Lunar contempló el arete en la palma de su mano. 

-¿No estás seguro? Pero... 

-Pensaste que tenías el monopolio de la preocupación por nuestro destino -acusó el león-. Más irritante todavía, das la impresión de creer que eres el único que lo extraña. 

Yue levantó sus ojos para mirar la gema escarlata en la oreja del Guardián Solar. 

-Nunca dije... 

-No, nunca dijiste nada -lo interrumpió Keroberos-. Sólo te quedaste en un rincón, mudo como un perchero, dejando ver que preferirías estar en otro lugar y haciendo que todos se sientiera rechazados. Eso es probablemente en lo que eres mejor. Estoy realmente agradecido de que Clow reapareciera e hiciera que las cosas se pusieran lo suficientemente malas como para obligarte a gritar. Ya me estabas volviendo loco. 

-Yo no grité -siseó Yue malhumorado. 

Keroberos se encogió de hombros. 

-No, sólo gruñiste. Sigue siendo una mejoría. 

Pobre Yukito. No se merecía el castigo de tener que lidiar con el disgustante Guardián Solar. Ni siquiera el mejor de los besos de To-ya podía compensar eso. 

-¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ser tan terco? -continuó el león-. Por supuesto que lo extraño. Todas las Cartas lo extrañan también. No queríamos reemplazarlo ni queríamos ser reemplazados. Pero aún así estamos felices de tener a Sakura, de que sustente la magia de las Cartas y nos mantenga con ella, al menos por el momento. Y las Cartas están felices de que TÚ no hayas tenido que sacrificarte por ellas y desaparecer, aunque a veces me parece que eso sería una bendición para el mundo. 

Yue buscó algo que decir mientras Keroberos hacía una pausa para respirar. Cualquier cosa que le permitiera enderezar los hombros y recuperar su control habitual. No encontró nada. 

-Y para tu información, Yue, ¡Sakura no me ha comprado con pasteles! ¡Se ganó mi lealtad exactamente en la misma forma que ganó la tuya! 

El Guardián Lunar le concedió una sonrisa. 

-¿Y los pasteles no ayudaron en nada? 

-Exactamente lo mismo que el que Oniichan sea así de guapo -respondió Keroberos, burlón-. Tengo mis debilidades, tú tienes las tuyas. 

Esta vez Yue estaba demasiado cansado como para luchar contra el rubor que apareció en su cara. 

-Por el momento, dijiste. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que sea? 

Keroberos bajó las alas y habló más suavemente. 

-Su vida, estoy seguro. Después de eso... creo que ninguno de nosotros puede precedirlo. Ni siquiera Clow. 

-Su vida... ¿y entonces empezaremos otra vez? 

Ojos dorados y plateados se encontraron con una melancólica mirada. 

-No lo sé -confesó el león-. Tal vez. Pero no será exactamente lo mismo. Incluso si Sakura crece para ser tan poderosa como Clow, ella aún será diferente. Tiene mente propia. No nos abandonará y creará nuevos Guardianes sólo porque Clow lo hizo. 

-Suenas tan seguro... 

-Lo estoy. 

-... tan seguro como lo estaba yo de que Clow nunca iba a abandonarme. 

Keroberos se estremeció. "AbandonarME", había dicho Yue, no "abandonarNOS". Y él conocía a Yue lo suficiente como para saber que eso no era un simple lapsus linguae. 

Debilidades. El amor había hecho a Yue más que sólo un poco ciego hacia los defectos de Clow. La intervención de Mizuki-sensei en el jucio fue una sorpresa para Keroberos, pero difícilmente había sido un shock tan grande como el que sufrió el Juez, que había confiado genuinamente en la promesa de Clow de que la elección de un nuevo amo pertenecía estrictamente a los Guardianes. Interiormente, Keroberos siempre había pensado que Yue era el último al que debería habérsele dejado esa decisión. Por supuesto, demandaría lo imposible a cada candidato, firmemente convencido de que nadie podría o debería tomar el lugar de Clow. 

Así que su antiguo Amo había enviado a la mujer y la campana justo ahí y entonces para darle a Sakura una mejor oportunidad de tener éxito, para Keroberos eso sonaba muy lógico, aunque cruel viniendo de parte de alguien a quien había servido fielmente. Más importante, esa jugada llevaba escrito el nombre de Clow por todas partes. Yue había pagado el precio de entregar su corazón a un hombre que claramente amaba esa clase de juegos engañosos y algunas veces los jugaba sin siquiera darse cuenta. 

Pero Sakura no era así. Ella nunca sería así. Tenía mucho que crecer y aprender, por supuesto, y el tiempo y el conocimiento cambian a la gente, y el camino que Sakura estaba siguiendo garantizaba para ella una vida excepcionalmente larga y el tipo de conocimiento que REALMENTE cambia a las personas, pero no importaba lo que pasara, ella siempre sería su amada pequeña Sakura, ¿verdad? 

Keroberos sintió un vacío en su estómago que no tenía nada que ver con hambre. 

-Es diferente -murmuró con los ojos bajos. 

Yue suspiró, cerrando los dedos alrededor de su arete. 

-Sinceramente, eso espero, Keroberos -dijo gentilmente. 

El león alado sonrió, las chispas doradas regresaron a sus irises. 

-Si estoy equivocado, tienes mi permiso de molestarme por el resto de nuestra existencia con tus sentencias de te-lo-dije -dijo Keroberos con gruñona solemnidad. 

-No necesito tu permiso para hacer eso. 

Keroberos le enseñó la lengua. 

-Siento pena por Oniichan. Se merecía algo mejor. 

-Dejémoslo a él fuera de esto, ¿está bien? 

-¡No soy yo quién lo metió! 

-¡Y ten cuidado con lo que dices frente a las Cartas! 

-¡No dije nada! ¡Estaba sujetando tu tonto arete! ¡Y ni siquiera me has dado las gracias! 

Yue apartó la mirada. 

-De nada -gruñó Keroberos. 

Enarcando una ceja, el Guardián Lunar se puso en pie. 

-Deberíamos volver con el Ama. 

-¿Puedo estar presente cuando te tragues tu vanidad y le pidas perdón? 

-Podrías ser discreto y buscar algo de pastel en la cocina mientras le hablo. 

Keroberos sonrió abiertamente. 

-Nah, verte atragantándote con tu orgullo es mejor que cualquier pastel. Y ya que tienes que hacerlo de todos modos, será mejor que hagas el trabajo completo, ¿sabes? 

Yue se estremeció. 

-¿De qué hablas? 

-Háblale a las Cartas. Diles que no estás enojado con Viento por volverse en tu contra. Sabes que no fue su culpa. 

-¡Por supuesto que lo sé! -exclamó el Guardián Lunar. 

-Bueno, ellas no lo saben. Viento se ha estado sintiendo culpable por eso. Y ya que no hablas al respecto, todas creen que estás enojado. 

Yue se apartó el cabello de los ojos con un gesto cansado. Viento, el Ama... ¿Por qué habían pensado que estaba enojado con ellas? ¡Ni siquiera tenía el derecho de estarlo! ¿No podían entender eso? 

Suspiró. Obviamente no. 

-Les hablaré. 

-Bien -aprobó Keroberos-. Y... Yue... 

El Guardián Lunar se encogió un poco. 

-¿Qué más? 

-No soy Clow. No puedo predecir lo que va a pasar con nosotros o a las Cartas. El futuro que predijiste... Creo que estás equivocado. Espero que lo estés. 

-También yo -admitió Yue. 

-Pero aún si no lo estás... -Keroberos levantó la cara para mirarlo seriamente-. Creo que debo recordarte que, no importa lo que pase, siempre estaré contigo. 

Yue tragó saliva, los ojos agrandados por la sorpresa. 

-No estoy diciendo que vaya a ser agradable para mí -agregó rápidamente el león-. Sólo estoy diciendo que estaré contigo. Al menos no estarás solo.

El sol se aproximaba al horizonte con un maravilloso crepúsculo mientras la luna derramaba su brillo soñador por el cielo oscurecido. Chispas doradas y plateadas brillaron dentro de las joyas azules y rojas en las vestiduras de los Guardianes mientras el viento acariciaba sus alas. Colocándose el arete en la oreja izquierda, Yue se preguntó si quizá el propósito de tener un corazón era sólo sentirlo derretirse en ese preciso momento. 

-Gracias, kyoudai. 

Keroberos no entendió el suave murmullo. 

-¿Qué dijiste? -de seguro Yue no podía haber dicho lo que le parecía que había dicho... 

-Dije "volemos ya" -sonrió el Guardián Lunar-. Eso si tus alas todavía pueden sostener tu peso a pesar de todos los dulces que te da el Ama. 

-¿Y quién eres tú para juzgarme? -rugió Keroberos, siguiendo la figura plateada a través del cielo-. ¡Tú comes tres veces tu propio peso cada día, Conejo de Nieve! 

~*~

Cerca, muy cerca, una pequeña figura observó cuando los dos Guardianes desplegaron sus alas y se elevaron al cielo, discutiendo cómicamente mientras volaban hacia la casa de los Kinomoto, de regreso hacia su nueva ama. Y esa figura tenía una amplia sonrisa en su cara. Pero a diferencia de lo que había pensado Yue, no era una sonrisa burlona. 

Contenta. Divertida. Un poco autocrítica. Y amorosa. 

-Ah, Yue... pasé años planeando tu futuro hasta el mínimo detalle... todo para asegurar tu felicidad, y la de Keroberos y la de las Cartas... casi logré lo que quería, pero tu corazón arruinó una de las partes más importantes de mi esquema. 

En sus brazos, el pequeño Supi se removió. 

-No pareces molesto por eso, Eriol. 

-¿Por qué debería estar molesto? 

Detrás del joven mago, unas oscuras alas de mariposa brillaron y desaparecieron. 

-Podría pensar en un buen número de cosas molestas acerca de Yue... 

-Estoy seguro de que el sentimiento es mutuo, Nakuru-kun -repuso Supi. 

Eriol respiró profundo, la familiar discusión entre sus propios Guardianes le traía a la memoria dulces recuerdos graciosos sobre un terco león dorado mordiendo y tironeando la larga trenza de un ángel plateado, que a su vez tiraba de la cola del león... recuerdos de una vida que nunca había vivido, pero que había sido tan real como la suave brisa fría que hacía ondear su capa. 

-Yue se ha vuelto demasiado independiente -objetó Nakuru-. Poco confiable. 

-¿No podríamos decir lo mismo de ti? -murmuró Supi. 

-Es el privilegio del Juez -comentó Eriol distraídamente-. Elegir el mejor camino. Me pregunto si Yue habrá llegado a entender eso... 

El pequeño gato alado agitó su cola. 

-¿Entonces, realmente estás decepcionado por sus decisiones? 

Eriol estaba sorprendido, por decir lo menos. Había admitido la posibilidad de ser burlado por Sakura-chan, pero nunca por Yue. Sin embargo, saber que los dos se las habían arreglado para hacer sus propias enmiendas a la estratagema de Clow no era algo decepcionante. Por el contrario. Le hacía sentirse orgulloso. 

-Esto difícilmente es el final, Spinel. Se harán nuevos juicios. Ahora realmente puedo confiar que él tomará las decisiones correctas... no, no las correctas... las MEJORES decisiones. Por sí mismo. 

-¿Las mejores decisiones? ¿Para quién? -Nakuru arrugó la nariz-. ¿Para el legado de Clow o para él mismo? 

-Ambos. 

Keroberos y Yue habían desaparecido de la vista con las últimas luces del atardecer. Sintiendo una oleada de contenta paz, Eriol escondió su Cetro de Estrella en la llave y volvió a ponerse la cadena alrededor del cuello. 

-Vamos a casa. Tenemos que preparar una fiesta de té para mañana. 

Los ojos de Nakuru se iluminaron. 

-¿Fiesta de té? ¿Con pasteles y tartas y galletas y pastelillos? 

Supi gruñó. 

-Yo no puedo comer de eso... 

-¡Puedes tomar el té, Supi! -bromeó ella-. Lo haré bien amargo, sólo para ti. 

Eriol acarció las orejas de su Guardián Solar. 

-Puedes tener todos los dulces que quieras, Spinel. 

Pero Supi conocía a su Amo demasiado bien como para creerle. 

-Sólo quieres que haga el ridículo delante de todos -gimió. 

-Realmente puedeo hacer que dejes de ser "alérgico" a los dulces. 

-¿De veras? 

-Seguro. 

Nakuru estaba impresionada. 

-¿Lo harás, Eriol? 

Eso sería interesante... 

-Por supuesto -le aseguró el joven mago con una de sus grandes sonrisas-. ¡Será divertido! Nuestro sobrio Spinel se volverá justo como Keroberos. 

Nakuru no sabía si debía reír o gritar aterrorizada. Supi le lanzó una mirada asesina a su Amo. 

-Eres malvado, Eriol. 

****

~*~ owari ~*~

Notas finales:   
* Hasta donde sé, la transferencia de poder de Touya a Yue ES permanente. Pero es un punto general en el fandom de CCS que Touya sin sus poderes no es Touya. Yo sólo quería dejar una ventana abierta.   
***** Encuentro la relación entre Yukito y Yue fascinante, pero completamente confusa. Este fic describe la mejor teoría que pude conseguir para explicarla.   
***** Algunos fics presentan a los dos Guardianes como "auténticos" hermanos, pero no sé si eso se menciona de una forma u otra en el manga.   
*** **La relación entre las Cartas y los Guardianes también es confusa para mí; y como el ánime no lo explica, fantaseé un poco al respecto. De eso se tratan los fanfics, ne? 

   [1]: mailto:morgan_d_yyh@yahoo.com
   [2]: mailto:dagasaar@yahoo.com



End file.
